Her Sister's Girl
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: They're sisters. Okay, they're half sisters but to each other, they might as well be full on sisters. They've known each other all their life and they've gotten along better than any two sisters possibly could. Casey is already dating one and she tells her self that she's happy. But what happens when she meets the other and begins to fall in love with her instead? Xover with CM A/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know…I'm terrible. All the stuff I need to finish and here I am with a new story. That's what writer's block does to people. But with the more stories I have, the more variety of updates you'll get! Yay…I guess. Anyway, I don't know where I came up with this concept, it just kind of happened I guess. I know that you guys strangely fell in love with the Alex/Casey/JJ love triangle concept so I decided to bring it back with a different perspective and view point. Since you guys can tolerate Casey/JJ I've decided to go all out on their romance this time since the last times I was kinda testing the water with how you guys would feel about it, but since I know you guys are comfortable with it, I'll be more comfortable with my writing in regards to it. It will be Alex/Casey endgame though. **

**On a side note, last time when I wrote Repercussions, I did kinda say that I was gonna switch up the pairings a little bit for my own personal amusement, and I kinda did on the Liv/Serena part which I though was hilarious. I didn't really go into anything on the Abbie/Kim pairing because I stupidly made Kim new and Abbie a bitch so it was hard to get into that relationship, but I've brought it back to give it a try! **

**Lastly, this isn't going to be easy saying this BUT in this story there will be minor, minor, MINOR sprinkles of…cheating for lack of a better term. It will not be anything hardcore like sleeping with someone else or anything like that but really, if you look at it, there is really no way to write a love triangle without something like that happening. It's nearly impossible. **

**I suppose that is enough of my babbling for now, and I hope you guys come to enjoy reading this story as much as I will enjoy writing it. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and just the over all support I get from you guys. It means a lot to mean as a writer and I am thankful that I can provide you guys with what you actually consider good writing, Lol. Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: As always the Law and Order characters are not mine. In this case, The Criminal Minds characters aren't mine either. **

Casey Novak fingers the corner of her book as she unintentionally gnaws down on her bottom lips. If she doesn't know any better, she would say that she has most definitely read the same paragraph over and over again at least seven times. She shifts up further against the headboard of the bed as she tries to get back into her book. Green numbers shine in the corner of her eyes and she adjusts her gaze towards the clock sitting on her side of the bed. She can't help but let out an exhausted sigh as she sees that it's well past midnight and is nearing to be a quarter past one a.m.

Right as she's been able to move on from that one dreaded paragraph in her book, she hears the front door open and close from downstairs. She doesn't move as she hears various amounts of rustling, movement, and other kinds of noises that one would make when they are just returning home from the daily grime that is known as a 'job'.

Footsteps ascend the stairs and soon Casey is greeted with the sight of her very exhausted looking lover entering their bedroom. A small smile graces her lips as she watches Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she preferred to be called, slinks across the bedroom leaving a trail of her discarded clothing behind her as she makes her way over to the dresser.

"Case, it's late…what're you still doing up?" JJ questions, failing to stifle a yawn as she slides into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before she makes her way over to the bed and collapses face first onto the mattress.

"I could be asking you the same question about work." Casey responds as she marks her book and places it on the nightstand. "You weren't away on a case. What could have possibly kept you at the office well past midnight? It's past one o'clock Jay…"

JJ mumbles something tiredly and inaudibly into the pillow before she turns her head and looks at her girlfriend. "Paperwork…a lot of it. I couldn't find a time to really get out of the office I guess." She replies before she yawns once again.

Casey smiles and gently traces her thumb down the side of her lover's face. "You push yourself way to hard." She states as she lies down to where she and JJ are facing each other. She moves forward and places a kiss on JJ's lips, not really surprised when the blonde eagerly returns it despite her drowsy state.

"Mmm, what's that for?" JJ purrs, a smile gracing her lips even though she keeps her eyes closed.  
"No reason. I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I always miss you."

A small blush creeps upon Casey's face and she smiles as she reaches over to place the loose locks of blonde hair behind Jennifer's ear. "So…I know this is a lot to ask of you right now; but I'm taking the day off tomorrow…and I'm wondering if it's at all possible for you to do the same."

There is silence in response right as JJ's eyes pop open. There is more silence before she sighs and rolls over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "Casey, you know I can't do that. I have so much work that still needs to be done." she responds before she sighs once again. "Why did you want me to take the day off?"

Casey's heart sinks drastically as she sits up in bed, a look of shock and worry plastered across her face. "Jayje it's…it's our anniversary…" she nearly whispers her heart sinking again at the reaction she receives from the statement.

A flicker of realization flashes across JJ's face but as soon as it's there, it's gone. She squeezes her eyes shut and reaches up to rub her forehead. _'Shit…' _"Right. I know that Casey, I swear I do but…listen. I won't stay later tomorrow. I'll come home and I'll spend the entire evening with you and only you." she promises as she sits up to where she is facing her lover. "Does that sound okay?"

Even though she's still slightly disappointed, Casey realizes that she's going to take whatever she can get at this point. She smiles sadly but nods her head in confirmation. "That's fine. I realize how much and how hard work is on you most of the time. I'm sorry for asking…"

JJ shakes her head before she leans forward and captures her girlfriend's lips with her own. The kiss is chaste, short and sweet. "You know I love you so much right? More than anything?"

"I know. I love you too." Casey responds as she steals another quick kiss before shuffling down under the blankets. "You need to get some sleep. You've gotta get up in a few hours."

JJ nods her head and eyes Casey curiously as the redhead shuffles under the covers with her back to her. She leans over to turn out her bedside lap before she shuffles under the covers her self. She scoots closer to Casey and wraps an arm around her waist, mentally sighing in relief when the redhead relaxes into her embrace. Closing her eyes, she falls asleep completely unaware that Casey lies away staring at the wall for hours and hours.

**The Next Day **

"Who the hell spends six hours making a freaking dinner entrée…" Abbie Carmichael wonders aloud as she removes the lid of a pot cooking on the stove. She is about to stick her finger in it to get a taste of the sauce when she suddenly feels a wooden spoon connecting harshly with the back of her hand. "Ow! Shit! Damnit!"

Casey glares at her best friend before she points the wooden spoon at her. "It takes six hours to make this and I am not about to have it ruined because someone couldn't be mature and keep her hands away from the pot! Now I'm going to have to treat you like a little kid and banish you to the living room. Go." She concludes sternly, pointing the spoon towards the door of the kitchen.

Abbie rolls her eyes but obeys nonetheless as she makes her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Kimberly, you should hold me." she sings in a high pitched faux falsetto voice as she stretches across the couch.

Kim Greylek looks up from her magazine that she was reading and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right. You wait on that." she replies bluntly before turning back to her magazine. "Perhaps if you didn't act like a child you wouldn't feel the need to be held like one."

"…you still love me though right?" Abbie pouts, smirking when she sees the blush slowly creeping down the brunette's neck. "Ahh, see! I made you blush. God, I love doing that."

Kim huffs and roughly closes her magazine. "Now do you see why I make her sleep on the couch half the time?!" she exclaims looking to Casey who is sitting on the opposite side of the room, barely able to hide her snickers of humor.

"To be honest, for me it's relatively hard to believe that the two of you are actually a couple. You're so different, but yet you balance each other out so well it's almost perfect." Casey responds through her giggling and snickering. Her giggles turn into a burst of laughter when she sees the glare that Kim is attempting to give but she is failing miserably because of her unique blushing.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" Kim murmurs as she stands up from her seat on the couch and makes her way to the bathroom, leaving the remaining to attorneys to have a laugh at her expense.

"She's so blunt, I can't help but love her, ya know?" Abbie states with a small shrug. "It's hard to get her to smile sometimes but when she does it's amazing."

Casey releases a faux gasp and places her hand over her mouth. "You mean she smiles? Aside from the obnoxious smirk that comes with her typically snide and sarcastic remark? Say it isn't so!"

Abbie chuckles at her best friends remarks but puts her finger to her lips. "Hey, watch it alright? You might not believe it but she has ears like bat. She can hear anything and then some." She chuckles again before moving on. "So what's going on with you lately? I'm surprised you and JJ aren't pent up in the bedroom all day today ravishing yourselves with each other's presence."

"You're so vulgar sometimes." Casey mumbles as she shakes her head in the negative. "No. She's…she had to work today. I asked her if she'd stay the day off but she insisted that she had so much work to do. She'll be here this evening though and we'll celebrate then."

"Whoa, you mean she wouldn't take the day for your anniversary? That's messed up Case."

"It's not her fault…I might not be able to fully understand it, but I understand that her job is pretty important to her and what she does really make a difference. It does get very long distant from time to time when she's away on a case but we both find a way to deal with it. Like I said before, it's not her fault that she has a lot of work to do. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked."

"You were thinking that you were going to be spending the day celebrating your anniversary with your girlfriend. C'mon Case, she could've at least taken a day for you."

Casey shakes her head even though her shoulders slump. "It's not her fault Abbie. She tries for us okay? She gets up and drives three plus hours to work because she didn't want for me to have to quit my job. It's not like she's neglecting me or anything. She tries really hard Abbie…I know you don't like her but…she tries…"

Abbie shrugs her shoulders and stretches her arms across the back of the couch. "I'm just saying. It's your anniversary. The least she could do was be here for it."

"And she will be here. Later."

"I am not obnoxious…"

The two women are startled by the voice reentering the room and they fall silent as they see Kim looking at them with amused disapproval. She strolls across the room and instead of taking a seat on the couch once again, she simply opts for plopping down in Abbie's lap. "When are you ever gonna learn that I'm always gonna know whenever you're talking about me?"

"Probably never." Abbie retorts with a grin before she steals a kiss from her girlfriend. "Hey Casey, did JJ even remember that it was your anniversary today?"

"O-of course she remembered!" Casey stutters with minor hesitation that doesn't go unnoticed by her two best friends. "Why?"

"Just wonderin…"

"She remembered…" Casey mumbles, more to her self than to the other two women in the room. Of course she remembered, and even if it just slipped her mind, it isn't really that big of a deal anyway…right?

**Later That Evening **

Jennifer runs her fingers through her hair as she makes her way towards her apartment. To say that she's tired is a complete understatement but she knows that she has to push through the night despite how exhausted she is. She makes her way through the door and is immediately hit in the face with the most amazing aroma of Italian food, or maybe she's just super hungry. It could be one of the two.

Sitting her stuff down, JJ makes her way into the living room where she is met with the most amazing sight in the world. Casey stands before her in a form fitting midnight blue dress that compliments all of her curves perfectly and precisely with a plunging neckline that would make any man or woman's mouth water.

"Wow, Casey, you look…incredible." The agent breathes as she cross the room in what feels like two total steps.

"Happy anniversary Baby." Casey purrs as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss starts out innocent but quickly changes with both women's growing passion and need for one another.

"Mmm, now that was a greeting." JJ says as she pulls away from the kiss and licks her lips. "You got new lip gloss too. I love it when you taste like strawberries."

"We'll save the real strawberries for later." Casey whispers before she taps the blonde on the shoulder. "Come on, I made your favorite."

JJ raises her eyebrows as they make their way into the kitchen. "Case, that makes almost a bazillion hours to make! You really are the sweetest woman alive. I almost forgot. These are for you." she states as she holds out a bouquet of two dozen red roses.

Casey smiles widely as she accepts the roses. "That's super sweet of you."

"And this too." JJ continues on as she produces a long black velvet box. "I saw it and I immediately realized that you had to have it. But don't open it until later."

Casey nods her head as she moves around the kitchen to place her roses in some water. She places her gift on the counter before she returns to the candlelit table that houses her prepared meal for the evening.

"You're perfect you know that?" JJ states before she brings the wine glass to her lips to take a sip of the ruby liquid. "I mean it. There's no one more perfect in this world than you."

Casey blushes as she toys with the edge of the cloth on the table. "I am far from perfect but thank you…" she mutters bashfully but grateful for the compliment.

The two share a silent yet romantic exchange before JJ picks up her fork to begin eating. Right as she is about to bring the fork to her lips, the evening is interrupted by a loud blaring that causes the both of them to freeze.

Casey places her own fork back onto the plate and stares at her girlfriend with disapproval. "Did you really have to bring that thing to the table…" she mutters shaking her head.

JJ shrugs in apology as she brings her cell phone to her ear. "Jareau…" she mumbles into the phone.

"JJ, I'm really sorry to be interrupting your evening like this but…we have a case."

"What…come on…I literally just walked in the door…"

"I know and as I said before, I'm really sorry for interrupting, but this one doesn't look good JJ…"

"None of them ever look good Aaron…"

"Right. Well, I need you here as soon as you can get here."

"Hotch, come on…it's my anniversary."

"I'm really sorry but I need you here. Please send Casey my apologies."

"Fine...Fine, I'll be there…" the blonde mumbles before she abruptly ends the phone call and drops her head into her hands.

Casey could tell what was happening as soon as JJ's phone rang. She sits staring into the lit flame of the candle as if it's the only thing in the world to focus on. "You have to go don't you…" she says quietly in more of a comment rather than a question.

JJ sadly nods her head as she looks up at her lover. "Casey, I am so sorry. Really, I am. If I could do anything to stay I would but I-"

"I get it." Casey snaps, wincing when she realizes she used probably a little more force than she had intended. She stands up from her chair and smoothes out her dress. "Do you want me to wrap your food, so you can take it with you?"

JJ shakes her head as she stands up from her own chair. "I'll get something on the way." she says quietly as she approaches her lover, internally wincing when she sees the disappointment in the redhead's eyes. "I'm really sorry, really I am. If I could stay I swear to you that I would but I…I have to go."

Casey nods her head and accepts the kiss that is placed on her lips. As they pull away, she silently follows JJ back into the living room where she watches the blonde put her belt back on and re-holster her service weapon. "Please be careful."

"Always." JJ whispers as she kisses Casey another time before she grabs her jacket to depart. She casts her lover one last look and smile before she shamefully leaves out of the apartment to make yet another long drive.

Casey sighs audibly as she locks up and makes her way back into the kitchen. She sits down at the lonely table and stares down at the food she doesn't even feel like eating anymore. The food that took roughly six hours to make. The food that she had prepared for her special romantic night with her lover. A night that was supposed to be theirs and theirs alone.

No matter how hard she tries, Casey is unable to hide the violent sob that escapes her chest. She drops her head into her hands as her sobs begin to overtake her as she sits alone at a table set up for a romantic dinner for two on the night of her anniversary. Is that too much to ask for? Just one night? One night that they can spend together?

**I have no idea why, but I feel like that was one of the best first chapters I have ever written. I just felt it went exactly the way I wanted it to. There were no things in the way, there were no blocked moments, everything just flowed perfectly. A successful intro on my part I must say. **

**Okay, I know it's weird but you gotta admit, Abbie and Kim is pretty damn hilarious. I mean, it's so illogical and impossible that I can actually picture it! I love it! Lol, what have I created. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reads! Don't forget to leave your lovely thoughts and feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like this story. This seems like it's gonna be a good story. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed on the first chapter. I love your guys' feedback. Here's another chapter for ya! Enjoy. **

**Glenwood Springs, Colorado **

"You look like you've been hit by a truck and then sent through a food processor." Detective Olivia Benson states as she leans back in her chair to place her feet on her desk.

Lieutenant Alexandra Cabot looks up from her folder and narrows her eyes at the detective. "If I had a dime for the number of times you've told me that, I would be able to buy out Hugh Hefner's Playboy mansion." The blonde mumbles in response as she shakes her head in disgust before she nods towards the brunette. "You keep that but and you'll be leaving out of here having to explain to your wife why you have a bump on your head the size of Texas. Then what would little Emmy think of when she sees the nasty bruise on her Mama's head?"

Olivia rolls her eyes and continues to lean back in her chair with her feet on her desk. "You're always so negative when we're here but then when it comes to romancing a lady, you turn into this big ol' teddy bear. You're such a softy when it comes to women Al, most people wouldn't believe you're a lieutenant until you've shot them in the chest or something."

This time, it's Alex's turn to roll her eyes. Sometimes, she sincerely questions the detective's maturity which seems to waver off and on amongst several occasions. Then again, she questions the maturity of several of the officer's but that might just be her own person issue.

"So have you spoken to Jen lately? You hardly ever talk about her." Olivia questions as she changes the subject.

"What, you still think she's more fun to hang out with than I am?" Alex retorts with the raise of an eyebrow."

"Hey, hey, calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering. You know, I haven't seen Jen in a while. What's she up to?"

"We haven't seen each other in forever, but the last time we talked she sounded beat. Who could blame her though? She has to get up at the ass crack of dawn and drive three hours to work."

"She works in Quantico right?"

"Yeah, but she lives in New York with her girlfriend."

"Explain to me how that makes sense."

"I don't know. Somethin' about not wanting her girlfriend to quit her job for their relationship. Personally I think it'd be easier if one of them just buckled down and quit but I guess that's easy for me to say since I'm not in their position."

Olivia hums and leans back in her chair once more. She wads up another sheet of paper, but instead of throwing it into the waste basket, she opts for throwing it at her superior. She can't hide the chuckle that escapes her lips when she sees the looks he receives in return. "When's the last time you got some, Lieutenant?"

Alex blushes and angles her gaze to something elsewhere in the room. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wow, it's been that long, huh?"

"Why do I feel you have ulterior motives for exploiting me right now?"

"I'm not exploiting you. I'm simply asking when the last time you got some was. It might explain your mood as of late." Liv states as she continues on. Unfortunately she leans back too far in her chair and she ends up falling over backwards, much to Alex's amusement. "Ow..."

At this, Alex can't help but roll her eyes. "I'll have you know I've been in a great mood as of late!" she retorts, probably a little louder than necessary which causes the detective to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "And the last time that I have had sex is really none of your concern, Detective."

"Hey, I'm a detective, alright? I'm just simply doing my job by detecting." Olivia responds with a well placed smirk on her lips as she places her self back at her desk properly.

"I fail to see how Serena is able to put up with you. She must worry about the influence that you have on your daughter."

"Emma is only six months old Alex, it's not like anyone has any kind of influence on her yet. Besides, she's my baby girl, and I have no intention of being a bad influence on her. Serena spoils her rotten though; it's almost ridiculous."

Alex's watch beeps letting her know that it's actually time that they go home. "Finally." The blonde murmurs as she stands up to make her way to the locker room. She smiles and rolls her eyes when she feels a familiar presence behind her. "There a reason you following me Liv?"

"Damn right there is. You forgot you had that date tonight, didn't you?" Olivia replies smugly as she leans against one of the lockers.

"I didn't forget…I'm just in no real hurry to go. You know I hate blind dates…" Alex murmurs in response as she reaches up to loosen the mandatory tie that goes with the uniform she hates so much. "God, I hate this thing…"

"I think you should leave it. She might like a woman in uniform." Olivia speaks up with humor laced in her voice. She snorts and bursts into laughter when Alex freezes and sends her a glare. "I'm just saying. I think you'll really hit it off with her. Don't you trust me on this?"

"It's not that I don't trust you it's that…why are you always trying to hook me up with somebody? I mean, none of them have really worked out, not that I've wanted them to but you see? I'm perfectly fine with how I am."

Olivia raises her eyebrows and folds her arms once again. "Are you?" she questions.

Alex opens her mouth to retort but as soon as she does so, it's almost as if all of the words have vanished from her throat. "I guess I am a little lonely. God, it's so embarrassing admitting to that, but it's true. It's just so hard finding the right woman, you know?"

"I understand completely. Sometimes I wonder where I got so lucky to find Serena because she's so perfect to me. You've just got to keep looking. But in order to keep looking, you have to keep trying."

"I guess." Alex mumbles as she finishes changing. "I miss being able to wear normal clothes like that."

"Well, I'll trade you my privilege to wear normal clothes for your salary."

"Don't count on it Detective…"

"Didn't think so Lieutenant."

**New York **

"God, Kim, what's wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me? There has to be something wrong with me. I don't know what else I can do to make it better, right?" Casey chokes out as she continues to sob on her best friend's shoulder.

Kim sighs quietly as she continuously rubs soothing circles on the distraught woman's back. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with you and you haven't done anything wrong. This isn't your fault."

As much as she's trying to contain her tears, Casey finds her self breaking down all over again. "I try so hard sometimes you know? I try so, so hard sometimes. All I wanted was a night Kim, just one night, our anniversary, to be alone with her. That's all I wanted and I can't even get that. I know she has to work but sometimes, god, sometimes I just wish she wouldn't do it all the time. It's not her fault…it's not anyone's fault I just…I just wanted one night!"

"And she should have been considerate enough to at least give you that." Kim responds flatly, her tone patronizing and scornful towards the blonde in question.

"Please don't do that." Casey sniffles as she lifts her head from the brunette's shoulder. "Please don't start that. That's the main reason that I begged you to make Abbie leave. I couldn't go to her like this because I know how much she hates JJ and she would only make things worse. Please don't do that…please."

Kim sighs once again and shakes hr head. "I don't hate her Casey, but I do think that she does need to put a little more into your relationship than she's doing. I actually really like Jennifer as opposed to be incompetent counterpart, but I do feel that she could just put a little more effort into your relationship. You try too hard for her sometimes Case, and I hate seeing you like this when she hurts you."

"She doesn't hurt me. She has to do what she has to do, and sometimes I feel so selfish for thinking that she can just take off work whenever I want her too. I just wish that she could've stayed tonight for our anniversary. The last thing I've wanted to do was spend our anniversary alone. Casey murmurs, before she turns towards her purse to pull out the black box that JJ had given her before she left. "She gave me this before she left. I still haven't even opened it."

"Are you gonna open it?"

"I don't know. I feel like it's an anniversary present, but it doesn't even feel like my anniversary anymore. God Kim, I had everything planned out for tonight. I made dinner, I got her a gift, I bought a new dress just for this. I had everything planned out for what was supposed to be a romantic evening, now I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself because it was ruined. I feel so pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic Casey…you're hurting and you're upset and if you ask me, you have every right to be."

Before Casey can response, her cell phone starts ringing, breaking the conversation between the two women. She looks at her phone and places it back onto the coffee table as she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "It's her…."

"Do you want me to answer it?" Kim asks sincerely with a raise of her eyebrows.

Casey shakes her head and bites down on her lip nervously. She waits a few more seconds before she takes her phone off the coffee table and answers it. "Hello?"

_"Hey sweetheart."_ JJ's exhausted voice answers through the speaker.

"Hey…" Casey responds with little enthusiasm. "Have you landed already? You sound tired."

_"Yeah, I'm pretty jetlagged right now. Were you sleeping? I didn't wake you did I?" _

"No, no. I'm actually just talking to Kim." Casey replies with a glance towards the mentioned brunette before she sighs again.

_"Casey, I'm really sorry about leaving like that. I swear I'll make it up to you when I get back." _

"It's fine Jennifer…I understand that you had to go. It's really not that big of a deal."

JJ's sigh is audible even from over the phone. _"Casey, yes it is. It's our anniversary and I'm not there to spend it with you. Please don't lie to me and tell me it's not a big deal." _

"I might be a little disappointed, but I'll get over it."

_"I'm sorry I disappointed you. You know if I could've stayed I would have." _

"I know…" Casey murmurs in response. "Can you tell me where you are?"

_"I'm in Seattle…"_ JJ replies gloomily. _"Six missing women and five bodies. That's about all I can tell you right now." _

"Well, I hope you catch him."

_"I do too." _

"Please be careful."

_"I will, I promise. Listen, Baby, I really am sorry about what happened. I can't express enough how sorry I am." _

"Jennifer, it's fine. Look, maybe we shouldn't celebrate things like this or anything. Then that way there won't be a chance that I'll be disappointed like this."

_"Casey, don't…don't say it like that. I'm sor-"_

"Please stop apologizing Jennifer. Listen, I…I have to go. Get some sleep…"

_"Okay…I love you…" _

"I love you too…" Casey mumbles in response before she ends the phone call. She places her phone back on the coffee table and takes several calming deep breaths as she attempts to keep her emotions in check.

"Are you alright?" Kim asks quietly as she gently places her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Casey nods her head and successfully swallows the sob that was threatening to escape her lips. "I'm fine…I'll be fine…"

**Seattle, Washington **

"I will, I promise. Listen, Baby, I really am sorry about what happened. I can't express enough how sorry I am."

_"Jennifer, it's fine. Look, maybe we shouldn't celebrate things like this or anything. Then that way there won't be a chance that I'll be disappointed like this." _

"Casey, don't…don't say it like that. I'm sor-"

_"Please stop apologizing Jennifer. Listen, I…I have to go. Get some sleep…" _

"Okay…I love you…"

_"I love you too…"_

As Casey ends the phone call, JJ grunts irritably and sends her phone sailing across her hotel room, just narrowly missing the oblivious brunette who is entering the bathroom.

"Damn, JJ are you trying to kill me?" Emily Prentiss exclaims as she bends down to pick up her best friend's electronic device. "Are you alright?"

"The love of my life is sitting at home alone right now and I'm stuck in Seattle fucking Washington on my anniversary. Hell no I'm not fucking 'alright'."

Emily holds up her hands in surrender as she takes a seat on her bed. "Hey, calm down, alright? I was just asking. That sucks Jayje, I'm really sorry. I'm sure Casey understands."

JJ snorts bitterly and shakes her head. "What Casey understands is that I am a terrible girlfriend. Of all the times that we had to get a case, why'd it have to be now?! She made a six hours dinner for heaven's sake, Em! But what was I supposed to do!?" she exclaims before flopping back onto her own bed.

"I don't know what to tell you Jayje, but Casey's really understanding, so I'm sure she'll come around. You better start trying to figure out how you're going to make it up to her though."

"I know…" JJ murmurs as she takes her phone back and scrolls through her contacts list. She presses the screen, and puts the phone to her ear as it begins ringing.

"Hello?" a surprised voice answers on the other end. "Jen, is that you?"

A smile spreads across JJ's face as she hears her sister's voice. "Hey you. Haven't spoken to you in a while. You can't pick up a phone?"

Alex chuckles for her end of the line. "I could say the same about you little sister. But it's great to hear from you, what are you up to?"

"The usual. Work, work, and more work. Having the day from hell because the job took me away from home on my anniversary."

"Ouch. Bet the girlfriend didn't take that too lightly."

"You have no idea. I feel terrible. I need to find a way to make it up to her some how. Maybe I'll take an extended vacation and take her somewhere special. God knows I have enough days to do it."

"Still the workaholic I see. I'm not the best with relationship advice, but I actually think that'd be a good idea."

"Yeah. Hey, maybe I could bring her down there. It'd be really cool to stay at the ranch and I really think she'd love getting away from the city for a while. Plus, she'll get to meet Mom and Dad and of course my lovely sister."

"Gee, what sister is that?" Alex questions sarcastically before she laughs. "That's actually not a bad idea. I was starting to believe that you just made up this girlfriend of yours simply because none of us have ever seen her."

JJ rolls her eyes but a smile spreads across her lips. "Right. And what have you been up to as of late?"

"Just got back from a rather lame date that Liv sent me on…again. Next time she tries to set me up with someone, I'm going to shoot her a ghost and just not show up."

"You're real picky about women, you know that? What was wrong with this one?"

"Nothing was wrong with her. I just wasn't interested."

"She bad in bed?"

"Terrible kisser…"

JJ is unable to hide the laughter that escapes her lips at her sister's response. "I see. So when I make it back home, I'll bring it up with Casey about going down there for a little vacation. I think she'll like it, but we'll see."

"Well, let me know when you're coming so I can tell Mom and Dad. They'll be excited to see you. Just make sure that Casey is ready for Mom's onslaught of hugs and everything else that comes with the package."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll talk to you later Ali."

"Bye Jen."

JJ ends the phone call and sighs as she flops on to her bed again. "Should I buy her another present?" she asks completely out of the blue.

"What?" Emily responds as she looks up from the book that she's reading.

"Casey. Should I buy Casey another present? Since I left and everything?" the blonde asks again.

"If you want to." The older agent shrugs. "But something tells me that you're going to go a little deeper than material gifts to make this up to her."

"I know…I just hope she's willing to hear me out."

**You guys wanted a dominant more pursuing Alex right? Well, I don't know why, but to me a more dominant Alex is an Alex in law enforcement. I don't know where that came from but I started writing and went hmm let's put her in law enforcement again. Casey has a long road ahead of her and she doesn't even know it hehehehe. Anyhow, leave your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gee there is like little to no love for JJ in this story and that was only the second chapter! It's hard out there huh? Anyhow, I hope you guys really do enjoy this chapter!**

**Manhattan, New York; Approx. A Week Later **

"The defense attorney was an idiot. The judge was an idiot. All of the jurors were idiots." Kim grumbles, fuming as she storms into the elevator behind Casey. "Everyone in that courtroom, aside from the two of us, was an idiot. The justice system is an idiot. Why am I constantly surrounded by so many idiots?"

Casey leans against the wall of the lift and huffs as she runs her hand through her hair. "You say this every time we lose a case." She states with a small chuckle, falling silent when Kim shoots her a glare.

As the elevator, reaches their floor, they step out and Kim continues on her ranting trail. "I only say it because it's true! A blind person could clearly see that we should have gotten that conviction. It was almost as if the defense had little to no arguments about anything and he made it seem like it was our victim who was at fault for her own rape. Please explain to me where in America it is completely alright for a man to force himself on a woman as she's on her way home for work. Please explain to me where in the law it is consensual for a man to drag a woman into a dark ally and rob her of her dignity against her own consent. What woman wants to have rough sex in the wee hours of the morning with a complete stranger in a dark ally?! I don't even like having rough sex in my own home with my partner, let alone publicly with a complete stranger!"

"I could've done without that mental image." Casey murmurs as she furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Could've lived a rather long life with out ever picturing that."

Kim rolls her eyes but continues on anyway. "All I'm simply saying is that everyone in that courtroom, who believed that our victim was the blame for her own rape, was an idiot. And on top of that, this guy was let go. What if he does this again!? It's all ludicrous."

"I agree with you, but we tried our hardest. Believe me, I'm just as upset as you are." Casey sighs before a small smile graces her lips. "Though, I might be a little more in control of my anger more than others."

"Whatever Novak. You know how I get when I lose like this. Where do you want to go to lunch, I need some comfort food right now. Preferably something deep fried and smothered in chocolate."

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but it sounds good." Abbie chimes in as she approaches the duo and wraps her arms around her still fuming girlfriend. "I'm sorry about the loss."

Casey raises an eyebrow suspiciously and tilts her head to the side. "How'd you know that we lost?"

"She only gets tense like this when she loses." Abbie replies as she nods her head in Kim's direction.

Kim huffs irritably but eventually allows herself to relax into the embrace. "You know I hate losing to dickheads…" she mumbles. "You never said what you wanted to go for lunch."

Casey shrugs as they continue walking in the direction of her office. "I don't know…I guess I'm really up to whatever." She says nonchalantly, freezing when she spots an all too familiar blonde pacing in front of her office. "Or not…"

"What's she doing here…" Abbie growls as she clenches her hand into a tight fist. "Do you want her to leave, Case? I can make her leave."

"Honey, she works out on a daily basis. The most working out you do is the trip you make from the couch to the television when you can't find the remote." Kim answers as she gives the taller brunette's hand a firm squeeze.

Ignoring her friends, Casey takes a deep breath and approaches her girlfriend. "Hey." She greets quietly, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips.

JJ looks up from the spot on the floor she was focusing on and she rushes over to wrap her arms around her lover. "Hey. God, I missed you so much." She whispers as she places a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

"W-what're you doing here?" Casey asks confusedly as she tilts her head to the side.

"We got back a little earlier than expected so I thought I'd surprise you here." JJ responds as she notices the two lingering attorneys. "Hey guys." She greets them as well with a smile. A smile that only Kim returns while Abbie settles on hardening her cold glare. The agent clears her throat and turns back to Casey. "Can I take you to lunch? I really missed you…"

"U-um...yeah…" Casey nods before she turns back to her friends. "You guys can go ahead without me. I think I'm just gonna-" she starts, but is abruptly cut off by Abbie storming away in what looks to be irritation, frustration, anger, or all of the above. Kim offers the two an apologetic shrug before she sets out in pursuit of the elder attorney.

JJ sighs audibly as the two of them step into Casey's office and close the door behind him. "What is Abbie's problem with me? Every time she sees me it's like she's secretly plotting my death or something. Not once have I ever done anything to offend her so what is her problem?"

Casey shrugs as she puts all of her court necessities away in various places around her office. "Abbie gets a little moody sometimes." She replies as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Truth be told, she's trying to use anything and everything she can think of to hide her own personal emotions, but unfortunately, when dating a profiler, there really isn't a damn thing that she can hide.

"You're still mad at me…aren't you." J murmurs as she shoves her hands in her pockets and stares down at the floor.

"I wasn't mad…" Casey replies as she stills her movements and rests her hands on her desk. "Maybe I was mad but…I don't know. Just…damnit JJ you honestly can't just do that all the time!"

"Casey, it's my job! I can't just decide 'oh maybe I won't go on this case because I don't feel like it'. There are victims out there in my world just like there are victims here in yours."

"My victims don't rip me away from my family for extended periods of time."

"I was only gone a week!"

"Well it sure as hell felt like more than that!"

"You knew what you were getting into when we started this Casey. I told you that my job takes me away from home and I never know when I'll be back. I gave you the choice to walk away and you didn't. Why?"

Casey sits down in her chair and nervously twiddles her thumbs. "Because I love you." she whispers more to her self than to the other woman in the room with her. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry…"

JJ shakes her head and drags her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to fight either. Listen…I really want to make this up to you. I'm beyond sorry for missing our anniversary like that and I really do want to make it up to you. When I was in Seattle, I had a thought and I decided to take some time off so we could go on a vacation."

"A vacation?" Casey exclaims in shock as her eyes widen. "You actually took time off? Jennifer, I know that you're trying to express that you're sorry but I understand and you didn't have to…"

"No, I did have to, because I want to spend time with you like I'm supposed to. Plus, I think it'll be good for the both of us to get away from the city for a while. Get away from ours jobs, the noise, just get away from everything."

Casey nods her head as she stares down at her hands once again. "I think I'd like that. Where would we go?"

"My parents own an equestrian ranch in Colorado. It's really beautiful out there, especially this time of year. It'd be a great opportunity to finally introduce you to my family too. They've been really anxious to meet you."

"You really mean it? A vacation?"

"Yeah, I really mean it. So what do you say?"

Casey smiles as she stands up from her desk. "When do we leave?"

**Glenwood Springs, Colorado; Three Days Later **

Alex stares out at the vast landscape from her high vantage point in the mountains. She stares at the green acreage stretch on for what looks like millions upon millions of miles. There is a small breeze that adds to the crisp chill in the air despite the sun sitting high above the landscape. Down in the pastures, she can see patches of cattle grazing as mother cows guide their baby calves to safety against any potential threats. Just beyond the pastures there is more acreage of vast forest land that houses probably hundreds of wildlife. The sight is indeed beautiful and Alex is brought out of her musings by the shifting of a weight beneath her accompanied by a quiet whinny.

"Easy girl." The blonde says quietly as she gently pats the deep brown horse, Allegra, on the side. Allegra neighs and shifts once again as if she's responding to Alex's remark. "Guess you're ready to head back then huh?"

Alex gives a small tug on the reigns and turns the horse back down towards the path in which she had taken. She guides Allegra into a brisk trot as she takes a deep breathe of the crisp winter air. The coldness of the air burns her lungs in a pleasurable way as the crispness of the air is accompanied by the refreshing smell of nature.

The clip clop of the horse's hooves against the terrain is all Alex really focuses on as she guides the horse back to the stables. She reaches the stables and Allegra back in her stable slot.

"You be a good girl, you hear? Don't give the others any trouble." Alex whispers as she gently rubs the horse's nose before she gets to stables and begins making her way towards the main house. She adjusts her hat on her head and loops her fingers through her belt loops as she walks up the steps to the house. As soon as she steps through the door, there is a flash of blonde hair and arms being wrapped tightly around her neck. "Whoa, hey there."

"Ali!" JJ exclaims excitedly as she keeps her tight embraced locked on her sister. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in what feels like ages!"

Alex laughs and hugs her sister back with everything she has. "JJ, oh my god. I've missed you so much! How have you been?"

"I've been great actually. Hey, wait here, there's someone you've gotta meet." JJ states giddily as she rushes back towards the kitchen. Seconds later, she reappears with a very beautiful red haired woman in tow.

The woman's beauty takes Alex completely off guard and for the longest of times she feels like a dumb deer standing in the middle of the road waiting to get hit. When the woman smiles at her, it's almost as if all meaning of life swiped away her breath and has left her completely at a loss for words.

"Alex, this is my girlfriend Casey. Case, this is Alex, my sister." JJ says as she introduces the two. "You two can get acquainted while I go make sure Mom is alright in the kitchen."

Casey can't stop her eyes from roaming over the taller woman she's being introduced to. Pretty much everything about this woman is physically attractive and Casey can't help but feel the small pang of guilt when she realizes she's checking out her girlfriend's. "Casey Novak." She finally musters as she confidently holds out her hand in greeting.

Alex removes her cowboy hat and returns Casey's offered greeting. "A-Alex Cabot." She replies, managing a semi confident looking smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. JJ here has done nothing but talk about how exciting it will be for her to finally see you again." Casey states with a small chuckle.

"So I've heard. It really is great that you guys came down. Whenever we would talk she would do nothing but talk about how great you are." Alex replies as she finally gets her self to relax. "So you're an ADA in New York right?"

Casey nods her head and sighs quietly at the mention of her job. "Yup, that's me. I work for the Special Victims Unit, or just simply sex crimes. What is it you do exactly?"

"Oh, um…I'm a lieutenant at the local police station." Alex responds as she nervously rubs at the back of her neck.

"I see that law enforcement is kind of a thing between you and Jennifer then."

"Yeah I guess so, but Jayje has the cooler job by far. Being a lieutenant isn't that bad I guess, except I have to wear a crummy uniform almost all the time."

"Well, I'm sure that you look good in it." Casey replies before she can stop her self. She winces and clears her throat awkwardly as opens for a change of subject.

Alex looks down at her boot covered feet and lightly kicks against the hardwood floor. "So, is this your first time on a ranch like this?"

Casey laughs and nods her head at the question. "Oh yeah. I'm a total city girl. But, I needed a quiet vacation and I think this is a really nice place to get that."

"You ever rode a horse before? Maybe Jen and I can teach you while you're here."

"Cool. That actually sounds like a lot of fun."

JJ reenters the living room and slips her arm around Casey's waist. "Mom says dinner's ready." She states before she turns her head and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Then after dinner, Mom says we can move our stuff down to the guest house where we can stay while we're here. C'mon." she concludes before she steals another kiss.

Casey accepts the kiss and allows JJ to lace their fingers with one another. "Alright." she replies softly. She casts Alex a smile before she allows her girlfriend to lead her to the dinning room.

Alex returns the smile but lets out a puff of air as soon as the couple is out of sight and ear shot. She looks her thumbs through her belt loops once again and takes a much needed deep breath. Why does the first woman she finds attractive have to live all the way in New York?

And why does she have to be her sister's girlfriend?

**Hope that meeting lived up to what you guys were looking for. I don't want things happening too fast now do I? Hope you enjoyed! Leave your feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys because you guys are just that awesome! Hope you enjoy! **

Sandra Jareau, formerly Cabot, lost her abusive first husband, Peter Cabot, to a drunk driving accident in which Peter was the drunk driver with an intent on killing himself along with Sandra and their six month old daughter, Alexandra. Sandra likes to tell her self that it was only by a pure miracle that she and her child survived the car accident that was fatal to her husband of the time. It was only by pure miracle that she her self had escaped with only a broken arm and her baby had managed to come away from the accident with only minimal scrapes and bruises. It was almost as if the accident had frightened the small infant more than anything else. Sandra knows that Alex was too little for her to ever remember anything about the accident or her physically and mentally abusive father and for that, Sandra is more than grateful.

A few months past and Sandra found that she needed to get out of Boston. She needed to get as far away from Peter's ghost as possible and some how she found her self in Colorado where she met George Jareau Jr. There was instant attraction between the two though it took Sandra a little time to warm up to the charming man. Not only did she have trust issues because of her late husband, but she had a young child which made her all the more protective of her personal life.

After a year and a half of courtship, Sandra married George, finally dropping the name of her dreadful ex husband. A month after their honeymoon, the couple found that Sandra was once again pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl who they mutually agreed on naming Jennifer.

"It feels like such a long time since I've had both of you girls at this table for dinner at the same time." Sandy exclaims happily as she wipes a tear from her eye. Alex rolls her eyes while JJ snickers quietly behind her hand. Unfortunately, the eye roll did not go unnoticed by the elder blonde woman. "Alexandra, what have I always said about rolling your eyes at my dinner table? I don't care how old you are or what you do for a living but you're still going to act like you were raised with manners."

Alex curses the blush that raises to her face as her mother reprimands her at the table. She shrinks down in her seat and hunches her shoulders in defeat. "Yes Ma'am…" she mumbles in response as she pushes her food around her plate with her fork.

Casey can't help but crack a smile at the mother/daughter exchange between Alex and Mrs. Jareau. She manages to catch Alex's eyes and she can't help but giggle quietly when the blonde looks away quickly and begins blushing again.

George chuckles from his seat at the end of the table. "Some things will never change in this family I see." He says laughing before he takes a bite of his food. "So Casey, how did Jenny convince you to leave behind the luxuries of the big city and come down here to spend it in the wide open spaces?"

"Jenny'?" Casey responds amusedly as she turns towards her girlfriend who is now wearing the same color blush as her sister once was a few moments ago. "She suggested that we take a vacation and I agreed that something quiet and intimate would be good for the both of us so here we are I guess."

"I remember the big cities." Sandy chimes in with a dismissive shake of her head. "There's always so much noise. The smell is awful and there is an extensive amount of crime where ever you go. You go into a store in New York, you come out, and your car is sitting on cement blocks from where hoodlums have stolen your tires in a matter of sixty seconds. It's just dreadful."

"Sandy, it can't be that bad." George adds as he leans back slightly in his chair.

"No, she's right." Casey responds. "It might not be that bad, but its pretty close. Sometimes I take a look at the crime rates in the city and I can't help but feel like they're all completely ridiculous."

Sandy clears her throat quietly and begins to change the subject. "How is it that you and Jenny have been seeing each other for a year now, and this is the first time that she's gotten you to come down here? For a minute there I felt like she was hiding you from us." She concludes with a chuckle.

"Mom…!" JJ groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She looks up and points her finger across the table at Alex who is now the one snickering. "Hey, you shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up." Alex responds before she sticks out her tongue; a gesture that JJ easily returns. "Poop head!"

"Butt head!"

"Spaghetti hair!"

"Chicken legs!"

"Frog face!"

"Pig-"

"Girls honestly!" Sandy exclaims as she interrupts the possibly never ending stream of childish name calling between her two daughters. "Wouldn't the both of you agree that you are far too old for name calling?"

Alex crosses her arms and sits back in her chair. "She started it…" she murmurs loud enough for only JJ to hear.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"The two of you may be too old for fighting like this, but your mother and I are definitely not too old to put you in time out in the corner." George warns raising his eyebrows. If his girls are going to act like children then he has absolutely no problem treating them like children. An eye for an eye as his father would always say.

Even though the exchange was rather childish, Casey wouldn't help but find it to be the most adorable thing in the world. She knows it's rather silly to find two grown women arguing like small children to be rather adorable, but she just can't help that it was.

"How has work been Jay?" Alex asks after the family has settled into a comfortable silence. Typically this would go unnoticed, but Alex can't help but notice the way that Casey slightly deflated when she asked the question.

"It's been fine. I've been really busy lately and things had started to pile up." JJ explains as she chooses to skip over the part about their ruined anniversary. "It was time for a break though. What about you?"

"Boring as of late. It's different though. It almost makes me want to go back to detective." Alex replies with a snort. "Can't wait to tell Liv you're in town. She'll be thrilled to see you again and wait until you see Emma. You'll instantly fall in love with her. She's the most adorable little thing. Serena will be happy to see you too. I think she and Casey will find that they have a lot in common. You guys will get along just fine."

After dinner, Casey finds her self staring at her self in the mirror in the bathroom of the guest house. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she finishes brushing her teeth. Moments later, she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind and lips press themselves softly against her neck.

"Do you like my family? I think they're all pains." JJ chuckles lowly as she continues to place kisses along her girlfriend's neck.

Casey closes her eyes and takes a shuddering deep breath, unable to suppress the moan that is able to escape her lips. "Mmm, I think they're lovely. It's really nice to see a family get along as well as you all do. It's a beautiful sight."

"Mhm…you know what else is a beautiful sight?"

"What's that?"

"You."

Casey can't hide the blush that appears on her face after the compliment. She smiles bashfully and spins around in the blonde's arms where she is pulled into a real kiss. "Mmm, why do I feel like you have ulterior motives to bringing me out to stay at the guest house with you instead of just staying in the main house with the rest of your family?"

"Because you're a smart observant woman and nothing gets past you." JJ replies as she laces their fingers together. "Besides, there are certain things I want to do to you that can't exactly be done while there is even the smallest of possibilities that my mother would be listening."

"Jennifer?"

"Hm?"

"Make love to me."

"Gladly."

**The Next Morning **

Casey awakens the next morning and the chill in the air takes her completely by surprise. She blinks into consciousness where she finds that this is most definitely an earlier time than she would typically wake up but it's not that she's complaining. She of course had one of the best nights ever which resulted in what felt like the best sleep ever.

She detangles her self from her sleeping lover and climbs out of bed in search of a pair of clothes. She shivers against the air as she slips on a pair of jeans, a turtle neck, and a hoodie. She would think that with living up in New York, she would be used to the cold but some how she feels it's chillier here, especially for in the morning.

As she exits the guest house, she stretches as she blinks against the beaming morning sun. The sun is casting down rays of brightest over the vast landscapes of the ranch and there is not a cloud in sight in the sky. In the distance in one of the various pastures, she can see a lone figure on a horse amongst what looks to be a huge pack of cattle.

With her curiosity getting the best of her, Casey wanders over to the edge of the wooden gate and watches with intrigued amazement as she watches Alex herd all of the cattle into the pasture to graze. It's something that she's never seen done before in person and what she has seen has been done on television by a man with a scruffy beard and large burly muscles; not a tall but thin blonde woman who is undoubtedly attractive.

Whoa, where did that come from? She shouldn't be thinking of her girlfriend's sister like that; should she? Well, there's nothing wrong with saying that Alex is attractive, simply because she's stating a fact that surely others are well aware of as well. So there's nothing wrong with it right?

From her horse, Alex notices a figure lingering at the far end of the pasture by the gate and with a squint of her eyes she recognizes the figure as Casey. Making sure that all of the cattle have moved in, she pulls on Allegra's reigns and steers her over towards the pasture gate where she is greeted by a beaming redhead. "Well if it ain't Miss Novak her self." Alex begins with a small chuckle. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I don't really know. I just kind of woke up." Casey replies with a shrug as she stares up at the blonde on the horse. She doesn't know why, but there's something really attractive about a woman in a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, complete with a plaid shirt and sitting on a horse. "Why are _you_ up so early?"

"Dad needed somebody to herd in the cattle this morning. I knew I wouldn't have anything else to do so I volunteered."

"It looks like a lot of work."

"Nah, it's not really that bad. Unless one of them tries to get away. I haven't roped in so long; one of the little buggers might get away on me if they try to run. My sister still sleeping? She never really was a morning riser when we were kids."

Casey giggles and nods her head as she manages to suppress a yawn. "Yeah, she's still asleep. She looked more peaceful and relaxed than she has in a very long time so I decided I'd let her sleep. Plus, I am up a little early so I thought I'd have a look around outside. That's when I saw you doing whatever it is you're doing."

Alex can't help but admire the way Casey smiles. It's not just a normal smile from a normal woman, but it's so much more than that. The way that the smile spreads across her lips and the way that she holds her head to the side in that seemingly innocent way; it's something Alex has never seen from any woman before.

"Well, by the time JJ wakes up, Mom should be up and making breakfast by then so you guys can join us in the main house. Later on I can take you into town to meet some friends of mine. I think you'll really get along with them great."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be looking forward to it." Casey replies with that same smile before she winks and turns to head back towards the guest house.

Alex has to take another shuddering deep breath as she watches the way of Casey's hips as she walks away. "Damn that woman is fine…" she mutters with a shake of her head.

Allegra snorts, whinnies, and stands on her hind legs which cause the blonde on her back to fall to the grass.

"Whoa! Hey, what's gotten into you!?" Alex exclaims as she sits back against her hands. She narrows her eyes when the horse snorts through her nose again and begins to trot around her in circles. "Oh okay, I get it, you're making fun of me now aren't you?"

Allegra whinnies again before she snatches the blonde's hat off her head with her teeth and takes off into a playful run.

"Hey! Give that back!" Alex shouts as she stands up to chase after the horse that has stolen her hat. "Oh come on! That's not fair!"

Meanwhile on the porch of the guest house, Casey giggles quietly to her self as she watches Alex's horse play a game of keep away with the blonde's hat. She smiles at how charming and friendly the lieutenant is with her and they only met not even twenty four hours ago. Once again that panging feeling of guilt returns once again as she remembers just who Alex is. Shaking the thoughts away from her head, she goes back into the guest house to wake her lover.

**Dun dun dun! Or is it too soon for the dun dun dun? I don't know. We'll see, won't we? Heheheh, leave your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just want you guys to know I love you all so much that I typed all this out on an iPhone to get you guys am update. I hope you all enjoy it!**

"You know, you're not fooling me." Olivia states smugly as she approaches her best friend. "You do know that…right?"

Alex flushes a little but raises her eyebrows as if she has no idea what's being asked of her. "I honestly have no earthly idea of what you're talking about." She replies though her gaze remains on the woman that has been clouding her thoughts for the past twenty four hours.

Olivia clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Don't give me that. Any blind cat could see the way you're looking at her. Hell, she is pretty easy on the eyes, and that's coming from a married woman, but I don't want you getting any kind of ideas or anything."

"Still don't know what you're talking about…" Alex murmurs even though she knows exactly what her best friend is referring to.

"C'mon Al, stop playing dumb with me. Look, I'm not telling you to proclaim love right here right now or anything, but you gotta admit that you are a little bit infatuated with your sister's girlfriend." the detective prods on carefully.

Alex blushes and awkwardly shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe a little. It's just, I've never been drawn to another woman like I'm drawn to her, you know? And it's literally only been a day. It's all just so sudden it makes me feel like there's something wrong with me. Between you and me, there hasn't been a moment since yesterday that I haven't been thinking about her. I mean, look at her; she's the pure definition of gorgeous. Isn't that hilarious? My younger sister has a killer job and a knockout girlfriend and I'm stuck in this small town going through worthless date after worthless date because I can't find the right woman."

Olivia just barely manages to cover her laughter with her hand. "Damn, when you think about it like that, that does kinda suck. So what are your plans for the rest of the day? Sit back like a creep and watch your sister with her girl all day?"

"No! Actually, I don't really have any plans for the rest of the day. I'll probably just take Allegra and ride around on the property." Alex replies with a shrug. "Really wish that Serena could've joined us today. I think she and Casey would've gotten along really well."

"Yeah, but Emma wasn't feeling too well today and Serena insisted that I get out of the house so low and behold, here I am. I'm sure there will be another time for us to get together though."

"Yeah, I guess." Alex murmurs as she watches Casey laugh at something her girlfriend has just told her. "How can a woman that beautiful walk into my life and belong to someone else?"

Olivia shrugs before shoving her hands in her pockets. "I don't know, but hey, I don't want you getting in to any kind of trouble okay? Casey is dangerous territory. Just don't want you to end up getting hurt for some unknown reason."

Alex nods her head and hooks her thumbs through her belt loops. "She wouldn't go for someone like me anyway even if I did have a chance at her. She needs someone who can ensure protection and you even said it yourself, most people wouldn't even believe me if I simply told them I was a cop."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short like that. You're a great catch. You're tall, athletic, blonde and sexy all at the same time. Do you know how hard it is to find a woman that looks as good as you but can still kick ass? You'll find the perfect woman for you one day, I promise. Just, don't try to rush it or anything. Let things happen on their own. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be, but don't try to force it into being what you want rather than what you need."

"Why do you keep reminding me of that? I respect my sister enough to not try to steal her girlfriend, Olivia. I would assume that you would already know that I do have that much decency…"

The detective holds up her hands in surrender and simply shrugs her shoulders. "I meant no disrespect to you, but I was just saying. Love is blinding, so keep your shades on. Take it from someone who knows."

Alex sighs quietly and runs her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "I suppose you're right." She mumbles as her thoughts begin to wander once again. "We should be getting back before they actually notice we've been gone this long…"

**Later That Afternoon **

"Do you ever think that we should move closer to DC?" Casey asks randomly as she looks up from her book. "I mean, we don't have to, but it's just a thought." She continues on, frowning when she still doesn't receive an answer from the blonde stretched out across the mattress. "JJ, are you even listening to anything that I'm saying right...I will take that as a no….JJ I'm pregnant….JJ we're breaking up…oh for the love of…JENNIFER!"

This seems to gather JJ's attention and she startles on the bed, sitting up quickly. "Ah, what?! Oh my god, what's wrong?! Why are you yelling?!"

"You seriously weren't listening to me were you…"

"I'm sorry…I was really deep in thought about something…"

"What was it?"

"…I can't tell you."

Casey rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she turns her attention back to her book, assuming that whatever the 'something' is, is something work related. "Right…of course. Just like always right?"

"Casey, no. Don't say it like that." JJ pleads with small exasperation in her voice. "Don't turn this in to a fight."

"I'm not turning it into anything. Though, there would be nothing to turn into anything if you had simply been listening to me when I was speaking to you the first time just like most good girlfriends do." Casey snaps, immediately regretting her choice of words, though her face doesn't show it.

JJ's eyes widen before her face contorts into a small frown. "Are you now accusing me of not being a good girlfriend? Casey, do I not go above and beyond for you? Are you serious?"

"You left me on our anniversary Jennifer! Is it not bad enough that you aren't there to spend time with me anyway, but you have to make it worse by completely ditching me on the day that is supposed to be the most special to the both of us? Do you know how many hours I spent crying that night because I just couldn't believe that you of all people would have the audacity to do something like that? I thought you were better than that JJ, really I did, but obviously I was wrong. Then you show up with some half assed gift that you probably thought of last minute because you didn't even remember it was our anniversary! I don't care how expensive it was! I'm not stupid! I saw the look on your face when I told you because I basically reminded you that it was our anniversary. What if I hadn't said anything at all? If I had, you probably would've forgotten completely and it would have just been any other normal day to you. You would have gotten up, drove to work probably assuming that I did the same and you would've stayed there, left, and did god knows what until you came home."

"What do you mean by 'did god knows what until I came home'!? Are you saying that you think I'm doing things other than working and coming home? Are you seriously now questioning my loyalty to you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore! You leave early in the morning and you come back still pretty much early in the morning! You hardly ever call, you hardly ever tell me where you are, how do I know that you are where you say you are?!"

"It's called trust Casey. You know that thing in a relationship where one person doesn't question the other because of a minor insecurity or flaw? Trust, but obviously you don't trust me like you claimed you did."

"I trust you I just…you aren't there sometimes, and sometimes I really don't know what to think. Sometimes, I just assume the worst of things…"

"You pretty much just accused me of cheating on you. Yeah Casey, it sounds like you really trust me. If you were having trust issues with me, why didn't you bring it up sooner? Why wait until now? The sooner you told me, the sooner we could've started trying to fix this, but instead you're sitting here, yelling at me about something that really isn't even my fault. That's not fair Casey."

Casey purses her lips and turns her head as she tries to blink away her tears. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying in this relationship…" she says quietly, her emotion seeping through her words. "Most people would question first off whether or not they still love their partner. It's not like that with me. I already know that I love you and I'm already positive that I love you. But sometimes, I can't help but wonder what I can do make you continue to love me. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing you and sometimes I just…I feel like you don't care anymore…"

"You don't think I love you…?" JJ whispers, all of her anger and frustrations immediately dissipating from the conversation.

"I don't know sometimes! And that scares me…it scares me a lot." Casey manages to choke out before she begins sobbing. She briefly tenses up when she feels arms encircle her waist but she soon relaxes into the embrace as her body continues to shake with sobs.

"I'm sorry…" JJ whispers as she wipes the tears from her girlfriend's face. "Really…I'm so, so, so sorry…"

Casey tenses briefly and pulls out of the agent's embrace. "I…I need to be alone right now. We can talk about this later if we need to but I…I'm just going to go for a walk. I need to think…"

"Okay…" JJ replies as she stands up from the loveseat. "Take your phone and call me if you need anything."

Casey nods her head but says nothing as she exits the guest house. Okay so maybe she was the one that provoked that fight, but she couldn't help it. She was hurting and she needed Jennifer to finally understand all of her insecurities, though she wishes there was another way she could've displayed that.

She shoves her hands in her pockets as she begins walking to nowhere in particular. As she continues walking, she passes the stables where she catches a glimpse of Alex tending to one of the horses. Casey moves in quietly, as she observes what the blonde is up to as it looks as if Alex is talking to the horse in a quiet tone.

"You know, it's a really dangerous thing to sneak up on me sometimes if I'm armed, but thankfully for you, I'm not." Alex speaks up with a small hint of amusement in her voice, though she doesn't turn around.

"How'd you know I was here?" Casey responds curiously as she tries to mask her emotions once again.

Alex turns around and a wide grin spreads across her face. "Good sense of hearing I guess. It's almost impossible for anyone to ever sneak up on me. It comes in handy when I'm on the job." She concludes, her grin falling and her face turning into a frown of confusion. "You look upset. Something wrong?"

Casey shakes her head and wraps her arms around her self as she manages to place a smile on her face. "No, nothing's wrong, and I'm not upset. It's just cold out here, that's all. It has an effect on me."

"You've been crying." The lieutenant notes, her words coming out as a firm comment instead of a questionable statement. "I'm not gonna pry if you don't want me to, but I just wanna know what's got you so upset."

"It's nothing big…it's just…JJ and I kinda had a fight just now." the redhead murmurs as she casts her gaze down to the ground.

Alex raises her eyebrows and tilts her head. "Gee, I'm really sorry. Is everything…okay?"

"Yeah, it is, I just…I needed a little time away from here, which is really ironic considering what we were arguing about."

"You mind sharing?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Casey continues on with a shrug. "She was called away to work a case on our anniversary so I pretty much spent the day alone, which really hurt me. She just…she works so much to the point where she's almost never home sometimes. I know that she cares about her job but sometimes I feel like I'm number two in her life, and even if I am, doesn't number two at least deserve some attention? Anyway, I said some things that I know I shouldn't have and I really regret them now but I can't help it if it was how I'm feeling…"

"You can't apologize for your feelings." Alex states with an encouraging nod. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Casey shakes her head and wraps her arms tighter around her body. "No, it's fine. I guess I just lety frustrations get the best of me."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry that the two of you are having issues. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I'll be more than happy to help."

"Thank you. You're really super sweet you know? I almost wouldn't believe you're a cop if you weren't so honest to begin with."

Alex blushes and angles her gaze towards the ground. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Casey giggles and smiles that same smile that has been driving Alex crazy over the past two days. "You know, if I recall correctly, I do remember you saying something about teaching me to ride a horse."

"I might," Alex inquires with a shrug "if you're up for it."

"Teach away, Lieutenant."

**In response to a review; it may be getting a tad repetitive pairing Casey with JJ and such but honestly, I don't watch a vast variety of TV shows I could xover with this. I mean, I could have Prentiss and Casey fighting over Alex but I dunno. It's hard to write a good xover love triangle. I personally still think Alex/Ziva would be great but apparently that's weird lol. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this. Leave Your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**

"So the first thing that we need to establish is…are you afraid of horses?" Alex questions sincerely as she tilts her head to the side. "Reason I ask is, well…if you act scared the horse is gonna be a little startled if you make any kind of sudden jerking movements."

Casey giggles and shakes her head in the negative. "No, I'm not afraid of horses. I'm afraid of spiders, but not horses. You don't have anything to worry about."

Alex smiles brightly as she gently runs her fingers through Allegra's mane. "This here is Allegra. She's my favorite horse and she's actually really sweet."

"Is this the same horse that dumped you off her back that one day I came out and saw you herding the cattle?" Casey questions skeptically as the eyes said horse with suspicion.

"Heh, yeah this was her, but she was only playing." Alex replies with a nervous chuckle as she awkwardly rubs the back of her neck. 'If I really think about it, she had a really good reason for doing so.' "Anyway, riding a horse is real simple as long as you keep focused. It's kinda like driving a car…but only think of it as a living car. So the first thing that you need to do is approach her like this. Make sure she's calm and relaxed, because no one wants to ride a rowdy horse. Trust me, I've been there." she explains as she walks over to Allegra and gently begins petting the horse. First, you'll grip the reins up here with your left and then make sure you turn the stirrup towards you so you can put your foot in it. The next part is real easy. You just simply hold on to the saddle and bounce gently in the stirrup so you can gain enough momentum to swing your leg over the saddle. Here, I'll demonstrate so you can see what I'm talking about."

Casey watches with interest as Alex slowly but effectively demonstrates her prior instructions. She watches as the blonde easily swings her leg over the horse and settles down onto the saddle. "Oh, wow. That doesn't look to hard."

"It's really not that difficult." Alex replies as she dismounts her horse and plants her feet back onto the ground. "Now it's your turn. I'll help you the whole way through so you don't have anything to worry about."

Casey nods as she slowly approaches the horse and begins to remember Alex's instructions. "Okay, so she seems pretty relaxed so first you said I need to grip the reins with my left hand like this?" she asks in confirmation, continuing on when Alex nods for her to do so. "Then I put my foot in this thing like this. Then you said I hold onto the saddle and bounce gently until I can swing my leg over."

Alex nods once again as she watches Casey mount the horse with what looks like practiced easy. "Wow, you're pretty good for a beginner. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Girl scouts honor," Casey says as she holds up her right hand before grinning.

"Right…" Alex responds as she takes a much needed deep breath and her heart flutters a little. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all Lieutenant. After all, you are the instructor here, right?"

'Sweet Jesus, this woman will literally be the death of me.' Alex thinks to her self as she easily mounts her self onto Allegra's back behind the redhead. Heat immediately rushes to her face as she becomes aware of their close proximities and she tries not to think about the gorgeous woman sitting in front of her. "Great. U-um…are you…ah…A-are you comfortable."

Casey nods her head and fights a blush of her own as she feels Alex's arms casually slip around her waist so she can hold onto the reins. She's pretty sure somewhere it says that she really isn't allowed to be this close or intimate with her girlfriend's sister, but the more she thinks about it, the more she begins to blush and her heart rate begins to increase. Shaking her head, Casey brings her self back to reality as Alex begins to guide the horse into a slow stride and then they gradually increase to a steady trot.

"See, there's really nothing to horse riding." Alex says nonchalantly as Allegra steadily carries them around the fields. "Would you mind if I took you somewhere? Since I kinda have you hostage up here."

Casey shakes her head and glances back at the blonde behind her to give her a smile. "No, I don't mind. Anything, that'll clear my head for a little while."

Alex tries to calm her breathing as she steadily guides Allegra down a familiar path that she enjoys taking on occasions when she needs to clear her head. They trot through a wooded area, cautiously but gradually climbing in elevation. Not ten minutes later, they enter into a leveled out clearing where you can see snow capped mountains in the far distance.

Bringing Allegra to a slow stop, Alex easily hops down onto the ground and holds out her hand to help Casey dismount the horse. The entrance of the redhead's hand into her own causes her heart to flutter once more because of the warmth of the touch.

"Wow, this place is beautiful from up here." Casey whispers as she looks out into the mountains and beautiful landscaping. "Your parents really own all this land?"

"Yep. My family's pretty big on what they do here and the family company really brings in a lot of money. But I really do enjoy just looking out at the land sometimes. Beautiful things just seem to capture my attention." Alex trails off as she casts her gaze to the ground before she plops on to the grass. "Sit with me?"

Casey nods before she takes a seat next to Alex. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asks, in reference to Allegra who seems to already be going about her business.

Alex wafts her hand dismissively towards the horse that is now in a whole other world. "She'll be fine. She's a smart horse so she knows how to keep her self out of trouble." She says before her tone turns serious. "So, uh…you and JJ have been together for a year now right?"

Casey nods her head and runs her fingers through her hair at the mention of her seemingly incompetent girlfriend. "Yeah. It doesn't feel like a year sometimes though. Sometimes it feels more, sometimes it feels like less. I guess it would just really depend on the situation and how I'm feeling at the time."

"Does she make you happy?"

"More often than not she does. Recently, our relationship has been a little rocky, but I think that's mostly because the both of us have been really moody; and I mean moodier than usual. I feel bad for snapping at her like I did back there. I really should apologize for starting a fight when I get back."

"You don't have to make excuses for her you know." Alex says quietly, even though she was trying to keep her thoughts on the inside.

Casey frowns slightly and gives Alex a look of sincere confusion. "What do you mean? I-I'm not making excuses for her…"

"It sounds like you are. Listen Casey, I know it's really none of my business and I know that JJ is my sister, but…even from what little you've told me, it doesn't sound like she's been really treating you all that great as of late. I mean…you're supremely understanding and you're probably the most understanding woman I know if you're willing to just look over the fact that she missed an important date like your anniversary."

"So are you saying that you want me to be mad at her?"

Alex shakes her head vigorously and stretches out her legs before leaning back on her hands. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm saying is that you can't pull all of the blame on your self and that's basically what you're doing right now. You seem like a great woman Casey, and I just want to make sure my baby sister is respecting you like she's supposed to be."

Casey smiles bashfully and ducks her head slightly at the compliment. "Thanks…that's…really sweet of you to say. And she does respect me. She just…she gets really busy sometimes. I guess that she pushes her self way to hard past her limits and she sometimes can't deal with anything else. But she loves me, and that's really what counts in our relationship right? Now, if you don't mind me asking, is there any kind of special person in your life?"

Alex shakes her head at the question before shrugging. "No, not really. I've been on a few dates with a few women Liv has set me up with but none of them have really worked out. Don't get me wrong, they were nice women, it's just that they weren't exactly 'it' for me, you know? There wasn't any kind of spark so I knew it was pointless to try and pursue any kind of romantic relationship."

"Well, don't stress your self out over it or anything. I'm sure any woman would be more than lucky to be yours. You're really sweet and you have this charm about you that's super adorable."

"Hey, I'm not adorable. I'm a big bad police officer and we aren't adorable." Alex states with a small pout before her face breaks into a grin.

Casey smiles and her smile lingers as she feels her self suddenly becoming lost in Alex's icy blue eyes. Deep in the gaze, if she didn't know any better, she would swear that the blonde is gazing at her with nothing more than adoration and desire, but then again she's probably seeing things.

The buzzing sound of Casey's vibrating phone breaks the trance between the two women and the redhead clears her throat as she digs in her pocket in search for her phone.

_'Hey, where'd you go? Do you still need time alone? It's fine if you do. Hurry back though, I miss you xoxo Jay'_

Casey nervously bites on her bottom lip as her fingers hover over her keyboard and she tries to figure out what it is she wants to type back.

_'Alex took me horse back riding. We're having a really nice talk. Are you going to continue to ignore me if I do come back?-Case' _

_ 'C'mon Casey, I wasn't ignoring you, I swear I wasn't. There's just something really important on my mind lately and I was just thinking about it extra hard. That's all. I wasn't intentionally ignoring you. I promise now you have my undivided attention xoxo Jay' _

_'…I'll be back in fifteen and then we can talk about this some more xoxo Case' _

_ 'Great. I love you.' _

_ 'Love you too.' _

Casey sighs to her self once again as she slips her phone back in her pocket. She remains silent as her mind tries to catch up with itself and she once again becomes lost in her thoughts.

"JJ want you to come back?" Alex asks, already standing up as if she already knows the answer.

Casey nods her head solemnly as she accepts Alex's offered hand to help her to her feet. "Yeah, I think she's actually ready to talk about this, for real instead of just come up with more excuses. It's been really fun talking to you like this though. You're good at brightening up my mood."

Alex smiles and tips her hat. "Anytime Ma'am You wanna take the reins this time?"

"Giddy up, Cowgirl." Casey responds as she takes Alex's hat and places it on her own head leaving a rather gaping blonde in her wake.

**Two Days Later **

"Thinking about something important my ass. You know all she's thinking about is that damn job of hers." Abbie spits venomously over the video chat she's having with Casey.

Casey shakes her head and nervously begins to bite her fingernails. "Abbie, give her at least some credit. It is partially my fault for starting a fight with her to begin with and she really is trying. I mean, she's taken this much time off from work so we can be here together on vacation, doesn't that count for something at least?"

"Whatever, I still don't like her." The dark haired attorney snaps as her face contorts into a scowl. "You can do better than her Casey, you know you can. I know as your best friend I'm supposed to be happy when you're happy but also as your best friend, I'm supposed to be nothing but honest with you, right? And I'm being honest right now; dump Jennifer and go off and find someone who acts like they care."

"She loves me Abbie! She loves me and I love her and I'm not going to leave her just because we are in a rough patch right now. You know about those rough patches. When you and Kim get really mad at each other to the point where you don't even sleep in the same bed for weeks, do you get to the point where you want to leave her? No you don't, because you love her and you know what? She loves you back. It's the same with me and Jennifer. Overall, I am happy with my relationship with her and I'm not going to make this worse by telling her I want to break up with her."

Abbie rolls her eyes and sits back in her office chair. "Whatever Casey, I'll leave you alone since you seem to know what you're doing. Just be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt, especially by her."

"It'll all work out for us Abbs, but that's for caring, even though you are very hardcore sometimes."

"Hey, that's why you love me right?"

Casey giggles just as her phone vibrates on the table next to the laptop. She picks it up and quirks an eyebrow when she sees it's a text from JJ. She knows that the blonde had told her she had to talk to her parents about something important but what could she possibly be texting her for?

'Hey, would you mind meeting me up here at the guest house? There's something I need to ask you xoxo Jay.'

Casey's eyes narrow in confusion as she closes the message. "Hey, I gotta go. JJ needs something. I'll talk to you later?"

Abbie snorts humorlessly through her nose and rolls her eyes again. "Right, go running when she calls. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your vacation."

Ending the chat with her best friend, Casey closes her laptop and stands up from the desk. She can't help but wonder what JJ could possibly need to ask her that's so important that she walk all the way to the guest house but she guesses she'll find out soon enough.

**I probably won't be updating again until Saturday and this is the only one for today so bear with me guys. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eh, late Saturday, early Sunday, it's all the same thing. At least it's an update right? Anyhow, enjoy…mwahahahahahaaa.**

Casey sighs quietly to her self and shakes her head as she makes her way back up towards the main house. In all honesty, she can't understand why Abbie shows a strenuous amount of loathing towards JJ and truth be told, she's done everything that she's could to figure out. She knows that her best friend is the human representation of a jigsaw puzzle and that Abbie's hatred for the blonde agent may for ever remain a secret.

With another small sigh, the red haired attorney makes her way up the steps to the main house as her mind tries to wandering back and forth on what JJ could possibly need to ask her that couldn't have been done via text message or phone call. She walks up the steps through the house and steps through the door, surprised to see her lover standing in the center of the living room with her hands behind her back. s

"Hey, what's going on? What'd you need to ask me?" Casey asks with genuine concern. "JJ, is something wrong?"

JJ shakes her head as she takes her girlfriend's hand and motions for her to sit down on the couch before joining her. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Then what's up?"

"Listen, Casey, I know that the past few weeks have been really rough on the both of us and I know that some of that is partially my fault and I take full responsibility for my actions. I-I'm not perfect, and I'm far from it but I know that I don't need to be consciously adding to my subconscious flaws. You're an incredible woman and you deserve to be treated as such. You deserve to be treated like a goddess high up on a pedestal and I'm so sorry that I haven't been giving you the best of me lately like I should have been. Casey I—when I first fell in love with you I never could have imagined that I could actually have you in my life in such a way that I do right now. I want this moment right here to be the turning point in our relationship in reference to the past several weeks. I want this moment to be where we start rebuilding in our lives together. I-I love you more than anything and I would want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you like you deserve to be loved. That being said," JJ pauses as she slides off of the sofa and down onto one knee as she pulls a little black box from behind her back. "With all of that being said, Casey Michelle Novak; will you marry me?"

Casey's mouth falls open and her eyes widen as she stares down at the diamond engagement ring sparkling up at her from the black velvet box. Out of everything that she could've have thought JJ was going to ask, a proposal definitely never crossed her mind in the slightest. It isn't until then that she becomes aware of the four, or technically five, other people standing in the room and it seems as if all of her words have been magically swiped away from her throat, preventing even the smallest of squeaks from escaping her vocal cords.

"J-Jennifer I—I…I don't know what to say." Casey croaks after another moment of silence. And in truth, she really doesn't. It's almost as if her brain is running a thousand miles per hour in her head and there are several responses that are being screamed at her but none of them are conquering the quest to her lips.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you'd say yes…?" JJ replies with a warm yet nervous smile on her lips.

Even though her mind still hasn't settled on an answer, Casey finds her self slowly nodding her head. Before she can catch what she's doing, coherent words actually begin to filter from her lips.

"Yes…" she whispers as she continues to shakily nod her head. "Y-yes, I'll marry you."

JJ's nervous smile widens as she plucks the ring from the box and slides it onto Casey's finger. She takes a moment to admire the ring on her lover's finger before she moves back up on the couch and pulls the redhead into a passionate kiss. It isn't until there are a couple of claps and a whistle, that the two lovers remember that they aren't exactly alone in the living room.

Casey pulls away from the kiss and takes to hiding in JJ's shoulder. "I forgot that we weren't alone." She mumbles with a well placed blush on her face as she sits up again. She notices JJ's parents conversing with Olivia who has her arm wrapped around the waist of a blonde woman who is holding a baby. In fact, she notices everyone is present, except for Alex. Where could she be?

"I did too." JJ responds as she takes Casey's hand and leads her over to the chattering foursome.

As soon as they reach the small group, Casey finds her self pulled into a tight hug by Sandy. "Oh, sweetheart, welcome to the family!" the older woman squeals as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I've dreamed about one of my girls getting married for years and now it's coming true! It makes me so happy."

"This woman will be the death of me I swear." JJ murmurs to her friends before she clears her throat as she introduces Casey to the blonde with the baby. "I don't think you two have met."

"We haven't," Casey smiles as she extends her hand. "I'm Casey."

The blonde chuckles as she shakes Casey's hand. "I've heard quite a bit about you. You seem to have been making quite an impact around here already. I'm Serena by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Casey responds before her attention is turned towards the babbling infant in Serena's arms. "Aw, and who is this?"

Serena smiles as she adjusts her daughter in her arms. "This is Emma." She coos as she gives the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "She gets a little talky like this when she hasn't had her nap and this child fights sleep like you wouldn't believe. Congratulations on your engagement by the way. JJ really went all out with your ring. It's really beautiful."

"Thank you. She completely surprised me with this but as I've learned over the past year, she's full of surprises."

**Meanwhile…**

Olivia walks out towards the pastures where she finds her best friend sitting on the fence watching the cattle roam freely. She silently takes a seat next to the blonde on the fence and stares out into the landscaping as well. "What're you doing out here all by yourself? Everyone's in the house and we're going to have dinner soon."

Alex shrugs and lets her feet dangle from the fence. "Maybe I'll get something later. I'm not all that hungry right now."

"You wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"No, but I know you'll find a way to weed it out of me anyway. It's about Casey I guess. I took her horseback riding a couple of days ago and we hung out for a little bit and I just…I'm really starting to like her Liv, and not in a way that I'm supposed to like her. She's a really great person and we've been hanging out more and more over the past couple of days and she's really amazing and everything. I mean…she's gorgeous, funny, intelligent, down to earth, selfless and completely understanding. Sometimes when I'm around her I feel like I can't breathe and she's not even aware of the effect that she has on me. Everything about her is incredible Liv. How is it the first woman that walks into my life that is seemingly perfect belongs to someone else? The perfect woman shows up and I already had no fighting chance for her from the get go simply because she's my sister's girlfriend."

Olivia winces and rubs the back of her neck as she casts her gaze towards the ground. This is one of those moments on whether or not she's sure of what she can say right now. She could keep quiet and let Alex find out on her own, or she could inform her of what's going on to save more heartache later. Fortunately, Liv goes for the latter.

"Ah, look, this is gonna be the last thing you wanna hear but remember I'm only telling you because you're my best friend." Liv starts as she takes a much needed deep breath. "Jen proposed to Casey a few minutes ago…and she said yes."

If Alex felt anything by the revelation, she most definitely doesn't show it on her face. She sets her jaw tightly and continues to stare out into the greenery. "That's great." she manages after a long moment of silence, though her tone doesn't portray any kind of enthusiasm.

Olivia sighs and shakes her head as she turns closer to her best friend. "C'mon Al, you couldn't have honestly though that you were going to…I mean you know how they're acting around each other."

"I also know that Casey's not happy." Alex responds tightly. "I may not be some high paid profiler like Jennifer, but I have enough good sense to know that Casey's not happy in their relationship. Jen neglects her Liv, and it's not fair. She's always working all the time and from what I can make out, Casey has cried over her for far too many times. She missed their anniversary Liv, c'mon! I may not have a woman in my life but I can damn well take better care of one than she can. It just isn't fair Olivia. It isn't fair how JJ has always been better at literally everything and yet she always takes everything for granted."

"Is that's what this is about? A rivalry with your sister?"

"No, and don't try to make it out to be like that, but she's always been like that! She has literally been better at me than everything all our lives. She was better at sports in school, she always had the better date, she had better friends, she had better grades, she went to the better college, and now look at her; she has the better job and she has an amazing girlfriend and frankly, she has the better life but she takes all of that for granted like it's not anything important to her. Why is that fair? Why does she have literally everything but she treats it like it means nothing?"

"I know that it seems unfair, but you can't just go in there and act all upset about this."

"I know that, and I'm not going to. It's just…I want someone too, you know? You have Serena, Jayje has Casey and where does that leave me? Why is it so hard for me to find someone? I tried with all those women you set me up with Liv, I really did, but I just didn't feel anything with them. Why is this just so hard for me?"

"I wish I had the answer…"

**The Next Day **

"I had a feeling you'd be up here." Casey states as she plops down next to Alex on the grass in the blonde's usual thinking place on the same high cliff they had visited on her horse riding tutorial.

Alex raises her hat but continues to slump against the tree that's supporting her. "Yeah…" she responds quietly. A glint catches her eye and she looks down to see the beautiful diamond ring on Casey's finger sparkling against the sun. "Nice ring…"

"Thank you. She did a really good job in keeping it hidden from me on our trip down here." Casey replies as she looks down at the ring and flexes her fingers. "Hey, you weren't at dinner yesterday and we were all wondering where you were. Are you alright? You seem a little…down."

Alex shrugs and looks out into the distance at nothing in particular before she looks at Casey and smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind lately, that's all. But really, it's no big deal. It's great that you're getting married though. I could tell Mama has just been dying to marry one of us off and now she has her chance."

"Yeah, I could tell. Your mother was really excited a dinner last night. It was actually pretty hilarious." Casey says as she trails off to stare at her ring.

Alex notices the far off look on Casey's face and she tilts her head in concern. "Something wrong?"

Casey shakes her head but continues to stare at her ring. "No, nothing's wrong…I just…this is all so sudden you know? And a small part of me feels like JJ only asked me to marry her as an attempt for my forgiveness. I know she loves me and everything and I feel terrible for thinking such a thing but there's just that small nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me she doesn't really want to get married. Maybe I'm wrong though, I'm HOPING that I'm wrong, but that feeling is still there. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but do you think you could talk to her for me? I feel so bad about this because I promised her I would never doubt her but I-I have to know and I know she'll talk and open up to you."

"I don't know Casey…I've always been a relatively honest person, and I don't know if I can…"

"Please Alex? It'll mean so much to me if you do. I really need this. Please?"

Alex sighs and shakes her head as she sees the pout that Casey's giving her. "Fine…I'll talk to her, but only because you asked so nicely."

Casey smiles brightly in response and nods her head. "Thanks so much. It really means a lot that you'll do this for me." she says before she leans over and gives the blonde a soft kiss on the cheek.

Immediately, Alex turns the color of a fire engine and she feels that spot on her cheek begin to tingle. Lord how she hopes she doesn't end up getting into any kind of trouble after this in the long run.

**Oh dear, trouble is a brewin ain't it? Lol, leave your thoughts! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So…my dogs decided that it was completely okay for them to run through the house while I was gone and tear up EVERYTHING. I mean literally, EVERYTHING. So…this writer is not a happy camper right now because of the mess I have to clean up. Yay me…anyhow, here's the update! Hope you enjoy. **

"You know, for someone who hasn't done this in a while, you're pretty good at this." Alex comments as she watches her sister trot circles around her on a jet black horse named Midnight.

JJ shrugs nonchalantly as she lightly pulls on the reins and brings Midnight to a halt. "Something's never really change I guess. You wanna race me?"

"You ready to lose?"

"Bring it!"

Before JJ can get another word in, Alex smirks and immediately takes off in another direction leaving the agent gaping and speechless in her wake.

"Hey, c'mon! That's not fair!" JJ exclaims as she whips the reins to send Midnight into a brisk run.

Alex laughs as she glances behind her from her head start. "It's perfectly fair. Not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"You're gonna pay for cheating Ali."

"Ooo I'm so scared Jenny."

Hooves pound against the ground as the two sister's race against each other, dead set on beating the other to their destination. The lead trades off several times, but in the end, Alex comes out on top, just barely reaching the clearing before her competitor.

"You only won because you cheated." JJ states as she sticks out her tongue at her older sister.

Alex smiles triumphantly but returns the childish gesture. "You're just mad that I finally beat you at something. Get over yourself Jennifer."

"Whatever. It was fun though. Brought back a lot of memories from when we were kids."

"Yeah, those were the good times weren't they? No work, no life problems, we could just have fun with out any kinda care in the world."

The two fall into a comfortable silence as they sit on their horses and stare out into the horizon. Alex nervously chews on her bottom lip as she realizes that this is probably a good time as any to have that talk that she promised Casey. She just prays that this doesn't come back to bite her in the ass later.

"So congratulations on your engagement…Mama must be really excited that you're getting married." she begins awkwardly as she looks at the ground.

A small spreads across JJ's face as she nods her head. "Yeah, she has been nonstop talk since the minute Casey said yes." She replies with a chuckle. "Can you believe it? She said yes. Sometimes I feel like I've just dreamed it all and I'm going to wake up and none of this will be real."

Alex nods her head though she tries not to let her emotions be displayed on her face. "Yeah, I can see that. It does sound all surreal I guess. So what made you decide to just randomly propose to her here?"

"I wouldn't exactly say it was random. I've had the ring for almost two months now and I felt like coming down here would be the best time to ask her. I really love her, you know? And even though the past few weeks haven't been all that great, I really think that this will be great for the both of us."

"So does that mean that you're going to be willing to commit to her?" Alex asks flatly as she attempts to keep any and all of her emotions out of her words.

JJ frowns at the question and casts a questionable glance at her sister. "What do you mean? I've always been committed to her."

"Have you?"

"Alex, what are you even talking about?"

Alex sighs and curses her self for what she's about to do, but she can't keep quiet any longer. "I'm talking about how you don't notice her like you're supposed to. Even in the amount of time you guys have been here, I can tell she's not happy."

"You can tell she's unhappy? And how, pray tell, can you 'tell' that she's unhappy?"

"I just…I can…"

"So now not only are you telling me that I don't know what's going on with MY girlfriend, but you're also trying to do my job as well?"

Alex squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head vigorously. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just…I just think you need to treat her better, that's all. She's a great woman and she feels like you take her for granted. What about that one time she came away from you crying? Tell me something Jennifer, how many times has she cried over something that you've done?"

"Since when is this any of your business?" JJ hisses venomously, all of her calm, composed mentality slowly beginning to dissipate.

"Because you're my little sister and I would think that you would know better. You…you hurt her and she feels like you don't even care. So tell me this; why did you really propose to her?" Alex responds, matching the younger blonde's venom filled tone.

JJ's sea blue eyes darken several shades and her eyes narrow into thin angry slits. "I proposed to her because I love her! Why else would I propose to her!?"

"You're guilty. You're guilty because of how you've been treating her and you felt that this was the only way for her to even consider forgiving you. To be honest Jennifer, I'm really surprised that she said yes."

JJ glares at Alex for a moment before she briskly turns her horse around and speeds off back towards the direction that they came. Alex rolls her eyes and swears under her breath as she follows suit in pursuit of her incompetent sibling. The ride back is a lot quicker than the ride going and Alex immediately hops off of Allegra, leaving the horse to graze in the pastures as she follows JJ into the stables.

"Yeah, that's right. Do what you've always done; run from all of your problems." Alex snarks, folding her arms tightly as she watches JJ briskly exit the stables. "That's always been what you've been best at."

"Shut up!" JJ shouts as she spins on her heel and points her finger sharply at her sister. "How dare you? You have no right to tell me what I am doing wrong in MY relationship. If I recall correctly, I'm the one with someone to go home to every night, unlike you who can't even get a date on her own. If I do recall correctly, which of us standing her right now is more successful both professional AND personally? I'll give you a hint Alexandra; it's not you. Until you have what it takes to even be relatively close to my level, you cannot criticize me about things in my life."

Though the bitter words did sting a little, Alex doesn't let it show as she snorts bitterly and shakes her head. "If being at your level means that I become a world class bitch, then I most definitely don't want to be there. At least I have a conscious and the decency to treat people like they actually matter. I don't know how we can both grow up under the same roof, under the same parents, and you still turned out as selfish as you are. Do you ever stop to think about any one other than yourself for once?"

"Until you get a life, don't tell me how to run mine. This is my life, which means that I make my own decisions."

"Which are pretty damn bad decisions on your part. I don't know what Casey sees in you. You've become this terrible, selfish person that cares nothing about her self. Casey needs someone that can take care of her and frankly, I don't think that person is you. Hell, you don't even know how to take care of yourself, let alone take care of anyone else. I may not have everything that you have, but at least the majority of people probably don't think I'm an ass behind my back."

JJ grits her teeth and tightly clench her fists at her sides. "Don't tell me I don't know how to take care of her."

Alex snorts again and raises her eyebrows. "You don't know how to take care of her and I wouldn't be surprised if she left you for someone who can."

That's all it takes for the agent to snap and she quickly spears her sister, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Blinded by rage, she straddles Alex's waist and pins both of her wrists above her head with one hand, while the other finds it's way to her neck.

Alex can see the fire burning in the younger blonde's eyes as she begins to find it difficult to breath. Despite the pain in her stomach from the spear, she wiggles until her hands are free and she is able to quickly reverse their positions. Wheezing and taking in as much air as she possibly can, Alex pins both of JJ's hands to the ground with ease. "You need to calm the hell down."

"Get the fuck off…"

"Not until you calm down."

JJ visibly relaxes and finally shoves Alex off of her before she gets to her feet. She picks up her hat and storms away angrily, not even bother to glance back at her sister who is staring after her.

Alex rolls her eyes and rubs at her sore throat as she rolls her self into a sitting position. Okay, so maybe things didn't exactly go as planned, but some things needed to be said and there are something's that JJ needed to hear.

**Meanwhile…**

"You cannot be fucking serious." Abbie sighs as she shakes her head from her end of the video chat. "Please tell me you're joking Case…"

"Well I think it's beautiful." Kim exclaims for her video chat window on the redhead's laptop. "Let me see the ring again."

Casey smiles a little as she holds up her ring finger to the camera for her best friends to see. She rolls her eyes when she gets an 'aw' from Kim and an agitated grumble from Abbie.

"You can seriously do better than her Casey, come on. Don't do this." Abbie pleads as she raises her eyebrows. "Don't make this mistake."

"It's not a mistake." Casey replies with a small shake of her head. "I love her…"

"You sure about that?" Abbie replies skeptically. "Because you sound SOOO sure about it…"

Kim sighs and rolls her eyes. "Can you at least be a little more encouraging, Abigail?" she sighs again as she pinches the bridge of her nose. '

"I will not be encouraging because I don't approve of this! Casey knows that she can do better than what she's just settling for. And that's exactly what she's doing; settling."

Casey opens her mouth to respond but closes it when she swears that she hears the front door slam shut. Moments later, her laptop is slammed shut and forcefully ripped from its charger. "Hey!" she exclaims as she quickly spins around in her chair.

A unique rage burns in JJ's eyes as she storms across the room and shoves Casey's laptop in a drawer before slamming it shut once again. "We need to talk, and the last thing that I need right now is to hear Abbie run her mouth. I swear to you, one day I'm going to punch her in it."

"You need to calm down." Casey says calmly as she approaches her enraged lover and places her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Jay you're…you're shaking. What's wrong?"

JJ snatches away and puts a respectable distance between the two of them as she tries and fails to calm her breathing. "I'm getting really fed up with you not trusting me."

"What're you talking about? I trust you."

"Do you? Because right now I really feel like you don't. If you don't trust me Casey, then why'd you say yes? Why'd you accept my proposal."

"…I accepted your proposal BECAUSE I love you and BECAUSE I trust you. Sometimes I just feel like you aren't in this anymore. Like…did you propose to me just so I could forgive you?"

JJ snaps her mouth shut and turns her head to stare at the wall. "You really think I would do that? To take the easy way out?"

Casey hugs her self tightly and shakes her head in response. "I-I don't…I just…I'm sorry okay? I know you hate it when I doubt you but I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad and I didn't mean to hurt you I just…please…I'm so sorry…"

The agent folds her arms tightly across her chest. "Whatever Casey." She murmurs before she grabs a pillow and a blanket from one of the wardrobes. "I'm sleeping in the other room tonight."

"Jennifer, please…I—I'm sorry."

"Just forget it. I need my space."

Casey sighs and frustratingly drags her fingers through her hair as the door slams shut once again. She plops down on the bed and stares at the diamond that's sparkling from the ring on her finger. Is she really making the right decision in doing this? Is this really what she wants?

**Hmmm someone has anger issues. Anyone wanna guess who it is? Lol, leave your thoughts! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heheheheheee hope you enjoy :) **

"Hey, what're you doing all the way out here?" Alex asks curiously as she spots Casey sitting on a secluded fence. "Are you alright?"

Casey shrugs her shoulders and refrains from looking at the blonde as she continues to stare out at the landscape. "I'm fine." She replies quietly, sniffling as her emotions start to get the better of her once again.

Alex winces as she climbs on to the fence and takes a seat. "Don't give me that. You've been crying again, haven't you? Oh god, it's because of Jen again isn't it?"

"She's just a little upset again…that's all. But she should be. I was doubting her again." Casey replies before she sighs shamefully. "It's my own fault. I shouldn't have asked you to talk to her. I made things worse on myself by doing so."

"You're making excuses for her again." Alex states quietly as she shakes her head in disapproval. She hisses and winces briefly before her hand travels to her abdomen. She attempts to play the gesture off casually, but unfortunately for her, it doesn't go unnoticed.

Casey frowns and tilts her head to the side in curiosity as she takes note of Alex's body posture. "I should be the one asking you if you're alright. What's wrong?"

Alex shifts uncomfortable before awkwardly shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just got hurt tending to one of the horses earlier, that's all."

Hoping down frown the fence, Casey stands in front of Alex before she pulls her to her feet. Her hands travel to the bottom of the blonde's shirt before she looks up expectantly. "Can I see?"

Alex chews on her lower lip nervously before she slowly nods her head. She tries to keep her heart rate and breathing in check as Casey begins unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up. Her breath hitches in her throat when she feels soft hands ghosting across the sore spots of her abdomen.

"Sorry if my hands are cold." Casey murmurs as she examines the bruising across the lieutenant's stomach. In her examinations, she can't help but see and feel the definition of well toned abdominal muscles beneath her fingers. She remembers that she thought the very same things when JJ made love to her the very first time and the thoughts alone cause her to shudder. "You should be more careful. I think it might help if you find something to put on it and it may help potential swelling if you go find some ice."

"Y-yeah…I-ice…" Alex murmurs as she continues to focus on the gorgeous woman that is now redoing the buttons on her shirt.

When Casey reaches the top button, their eyes lock deeply as if they're speaking to each other through their simple gazes. Slowly, Alex moves down slightly yet gradually to where their lips are only centimeters away from each other The breath of their air is commingling as they continue to slowly move closer to each other. That last bit of distance is closed and their lips meet one another in a soft kiss. The kiss is innocent, nervous, and light despite the power that it withholds.

Without thinking, Casey presses her self up and into the taller blonde, succeeding in deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms tightly around Alex's neck and her heart soars when she becomes well aware of the hands on her hips, continuing to pull her closer. Their hearts beat as one and Casey can't fight the moan that escapes her lips when she feels Alex's hands lightly grave the flesh just above the waistband of her jeans. Her moan deepens when their tongues meet and the talented muscles begin a synchronized dance for dominance.

Like a ton of bricks falling from a three story building, Casey suddenly becomes fully aware of what she's doing. She breaks the kiss and shoves her self away as her eyes widen in pure shock at what she's just done. "O-oh my god. Oh god I—I'm so sorry." she whispers as she places her hand over her mouth.

Alex runs her fingers through her hair and quickly shakes her head. "No, Casey. It's alright. Really. It's okay."

"No. No, it's not okay." Casey exclaims as tears slowly begin to well up in her eyes. "I just…oh god, I can't believe that I just. This isn't right. You're her sister and I'm…I…oh god, I'm sorry…"

"Look, Casey, it happened and it wasn't supposed to but it did. You don't have to be sorry because of that alright? It's going to be okay?"

"No! It's not going to be okay! I..I love her! And I just…I just kissed you! I can't do this right now. I need to go. I need to be alone."

"Casey, wait!" Alex calls out right as the redhead turns and sprints in the opposite direction. She goes after her but stops after a few meters when she realizes that she's most likely not going to catch up. She snatches her hat off her head and throws it to the ground in anger as she swears loudly. "Fuck!"

Casey sprints back towards the guest house until her legs and lungs can't take it any longer. She reaches the porch and immediately begins gasping for air and sobbing at the same time. Had she really just made out with her fiancée's sister? She had; and now she feels like the lowest scum of the earth for doing so.

She places her fingers to her kiss swollen lips as she still feels the tingling sensation flowing through them from prior events. The mere thought of how it felt brings tears to her eyes and her guilt slowly begins to swell up like a sponge. A strangled sob escapes her lips and she puts her hand over her mouth to attempt to keep from making anymore noise.

When she's finally able to calm her self down, Casey takes several much needed deep breaths and tries to will away the nausea from her guilt. She quietly enters the guest house, dead set on reaching her bedroom so she can curl up and cry by her self for the next few hours. What she doesn't count on is running into her fiancée who seems to be waiting for her.

"Where've you been?" JJ asks seriously, though her tone is even and void of the anger that had been so eloquently displayed later.

"You needed your space, I needed mine." Casey responds with a small shrug, refraining from looking the blonde in the eye. "What's it matter to you anyway."

JJ sighs and folds her arms as she casts her gaze towards another side of the room. "Listen, about what happened earlier. I'm sorry okay? I don't ever really get angry like that."

Casey bites her lower lip and nods her head before looking down at the floor. "I know you don't…you were scaring me…" she mumbles honestly. "You came in here yelling and angry and I didn't know what was happening simply because you never act like that."

"I'm sorry. I had no intentions of scaring you and I had no intentions of making you think I was upset with you. I was just upset and general and I guess it just kind of bled over. I really don't want to fight with you anymore, Casey. I love you and it kills me every time we fight like that."

"I know…" Casey replies quietly once again. In all honesty, if she had a dime for every time Jennifer told her that she was 'sorry', she would be able to quit her job and live entirely off of those dimes for the rest of her life. The sad thing is, she doesn't know whether or not that's a bad thing or something that she should just learn to deal with. "I don't want to fight either." She concludes, pausing before she looks up again. "Will you…will you hold me for a little while? Please?"

JJ closes her mouth and nods her head as she takes Casey's hand, quietly leading her back towards the bedroom. She lies down on the bed and opens her arms for Casey where the redhead silently crawls into them.

Casey rests her head on her lover's shoulder and takes a much needed deep breath. Unfortunately, with this deep breath, comes tears and she finds her self sobbing quietly into JJ's shoulder where the blonde begins to softly stroke her hair.

"It'll be alright." JJ says quietly as she continues to run her fingers through her lover's hair.

Casey fights the urge to respond with a sharp 'no it won't' simply because she doesn't want to explain to her fiancée why she is crying. She knows that she probably should tell JJ what happened, but what with everything that's going on in the moment, she just can't bring her self to do so.

She also knows that this puts her into a very compromising position. What is she supposed to do now after what happened? Despite the dire consequences, Casey can't help but feel like telling would be the right thing to do. But at the same time, she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to deal with the massive explosion that would occur from what she's done.

**Later **

Later on, JJ opens her eyes and yawns to realize that she had fallen asleep. Judging by the weight on her shoulder and the even breathing on her neck, she can only assume that Casey did as well. Quietly, she gets out of bed and tucks her fiancée in warmly before she turns to head out and find her sister.

It doesn't take long for her to find Alex who is typically somewhere near the horses. She finds her sitting on a fence near the stables watching Allegra run around freely and do whatever it is that horses do.

"I don't need you apology." Alex says stiffly without looking at her sister but acknowledging her presence. "I don't need your apology to know that you're sorry for what you did. That's your signature move. You do something rash, then you apologize for it later, so it didn't take a nuclear chemist to figure out that you were going to come and apologize."

JJ hangs her head and leans against the fence her sister is sitting on. "I'm not sorry for what happened; I'm sorry for how it happened. You really hurt me with what you said Alex. You hit a really sore spot and while I did let my anger get the best of me, you shouldn't have been pushing like that to begin with."

"I had to know, JJ." Alex replies, still not looking at the younger blonde. "Casey is…she's a good person alright? And I know how you get sometimes. I've known you all your life, remember? I just don't want you to…hurt her." she trails off, blushing as she recalls what had happened earlier in the day.

Now she knows why she can't look at her sister at all. How could she after she had betrayed her like she had? She had done the one thing that she had promised her self that she wouldn't do; and that was let her emotions get in the way and cloud her judgment. She let her emotions take over and in conclusion, all she ended up doing was violating the trust the she shared with one of the most important people in her life.

"I'm not going to Al." JJ states with a small shake of her head. "There's no other woman I would want in my life other than her and I don't know what I would do with out her. We're getting married now and I promise that I'm going to do better but I just…I just need her to trust me, you know? I need her to trust me like I trust her. She's been nothing but faithful and there for me this entire time and I guess I just…I have taken her for granted haven't I? I haven't mean to, but I guess with work and everything, it's just happened. But I promise I'll do better from now on, simply because I don't want to see her hurting anymore."

"That's a good start for you." Alex replies as she hops down from the fence. "The two of you make a great couple."

"Thanks. It's good to know that I have a sister like you I can trust, you know? Some siblings don't get along at all…ever, and they borderline hate each other, but I'm glad we aren't like that. I'm glad I can trust you with pretty much anything and you'll still be there for me, just like I'll be there for you."

Alex can't help but hang her head as she nods slowly. "Yeah, same here." she murmurs as she starts to rub the back of her neck. "Same here…"

**Hmmm, leave your thoughts? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. **

"Are you sure you'd rather be spending a night in with me and a baby than going out and doing whatever the terrible trio is going to get themselves into next?" Serena asks skeptically.

Casey nods her head and casts her gaze down to her wringing hands. "I'm sure. You're…I really need someone to talk to right now and you seem like a really good person to talk to."

Serena chuckles at the statement and shrugs her shoulders. "I guess you could say that." she says before her tone turns serious. "Are you alright? Is it something serious?"

"I…kind of. No…not kind of. It's really serious…" Casey murmurs as she continues to nervously wring her hands.

"Oh dear." Serena murmurs before she stands up with her sleeping infant. "Here, let me put her down for bed and I'll be back so we can talk okay?"

Casey nods her head slowly and takes several deep breaths at what she's about to do. Serena seems like a good trustworthy to be able to confide in right now. She needs someone and telling Kim via video chat with the small possibility that Abbie may be lurking is definitely out of the question right now. So Serena is going to have to be her Kim away from home for the moment.

Moments later, Serena returns to the living room and retakes her seat on the couch. "Okay, so what's going on? Is it anything I can help with."

"I—I don't know if you can help me but I just…" Casey pauses as she bites down nervously on her lower lip. "I really messed something up; big time and I'm really not sure of what I'm supposed to do right now. My head is so confused and I just don't know what to do."

"Well, tell me what's going on, and I might be able to give a little insight if I can." Serena eggs on gently.

Casey nods and shamefully takes a deep breath. "Yesterday I…JJ and I got in a fight. She needed her space so I decided to leave for a little while so I could gather my own thoughts together. I was sitting alone when Alex joined me and we sort of started talking. I don't really know exactly what happened after that but Alex and I kissed…and it wasn't just like a small kiss either; we practically made out, kind of kiss."

"Oh gosh…" Serena gasps as she puts her hand over her mouth. "Casey that's…I don't know what to say."

"I'm not going to try to make excuses for what I did because I know that I was wrong. I just…I feel really terrible right now. I'm engaged to Jennifer and I went behind her back and made out with her sister of all people. This isn't fair to her. This isn't fair to her and this isn't fair to Alex either. I know that I shouldn't keep this from JJ but I just can't bring my self to tell her. She's been having issues with her temper lately and I really don't want to upset her anymore over a stupid mistake of mine."

"Honestly, Casey, I really don't know what to tell you to do. Actually, I don't really think there is anything that I can tell you but it has to be what your heart feels is right. The right thing to do would be to be honest with your fiancée and tell her what happened. Jen is really understanding, I'm sure she would accept that it was just an accident."

Casey shakes her head vigorously as tears begin to form in her eyes. "N-no Serena, you don't understand. She's been so different lately that I know she's going to get mad at me if I tell her. I don't want her to get mad at me anymore."

"Do you love her?" Serena asks inquisitively with a keen raise of her eyebrow. "Do you love JJ?"

"…y-yes, I love her. I'm her fiancée and I'm going to marry her…o-of course I love her. Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you kiss Alex if you did like you said you did? Listen, I know it's really not my business, but I think you did what you did because you're not sure."

"I am sure. I know I love her. I lover her and she makes me happy. I'm happy with her. Just because we fight sometimes doesn't mean we don't love each other, doesn't it? Don't you and Olivia fight sometimes?"

Serena chuckles quietly before she nods her head. "Boy do we fight. And you're right, just because we fight, doesn't mean we aren't in love, but at the same time, how do those fights make you feel? Does it make you question? Or is it something that you are just able to blow off?"

Casey doesn't answer the question right away, but instead, she chooses to avoid it. "I want my wedding dress to be white." She says quietly as she looks down at her hands again. "I-I know that somewhere it's said to be traditional for only virgin brides to wear white at their weddings, but I really want my dress to be white."

"Casey, are you sure about this?" Serena asks cautiously as she tilts her head.

"Jennifer will probably want to wear a black dress if she even chooses to wear a dress at all. She doesn't really like dresses all that much you know but she looks incredible when I can actually get her to wear one. I want blue flowers too. I don't know why but I feel like blue would just go. Blue is my favorite color you know? Those would be lovely colored flowers don't you think?"

"Casey, are you alright?"

"I want a late afternoon early evening wedding. That would be nice too. I always feel that would be the perfect time for a ceremony." The redhead continues on quietly, talking to keep her self from crying. The last thing she needs is to burst into tears and then have to explain to Serena why she is sobbing.

**Meanwhile… **

"You know, you could be such a stud if you really, really tried to be." Olivia says jokingly, glancing in her best friend's direction.

Alex rolls her eyes in annoyance and swirls around the contents in her beer bottle. "Whatever." She murmurs with yet another eye roll as she sinks down in her seat.

"No really Lex, she's right." JJ points out as she nods in a direction somewhere across the bar. "That girl over there has been staring at you since we've got here."

Sighing internally, Alex leans back in her chair and looks in the general vicinity in which she was being directed. She finds her self meeting the gaze of a beautiful brunette woman who is most definitely giving her 'the eye'. "Okay so maybe she has been staring, but that doesn't mean I'm relatively interested."

Olivia clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Come on Lexie, go make a move. She really is easy on the eyes. At least go buy her a drink and chat her up for a little while."

Alex shakes her head and takes another swig of her beer. "No really, I'm not interested. She's not really what I'm into anyway. There's already someone who's kinda caught my attention anyway."

"Wow, finally. Who is she? Somebody you work with?" JJ asks curiously, sitting up in her seat in further interest. "Details Ali, details!"

"She's…she's not really anyone I work with, but I met her through a mutual relationship. She's really great though you know? She's funny, understanding, compassionate, and all out amazing."

"This mystery woman have a name?" Olivia questions with a sly wagging of her eyebrows.

Alex shakes her head once more at the question. "I'm afraid that she doesn't have a name at the moment, but she might one day." she concludes as she finishes her beer and places the empty bottle on the table in front of her sister. "Go get us some refills huh baby sister?"

JJ rolls her eyes but stands up from the table nonetheless, muttering something about how even though she's younger does not mean that she has to wait on everyone hand and foot.

Olivia watches JJ walk away before she leans into the table, her voice down to a low whisper. "This mystery woman wouldn't happen to be a certain crimson haired beauty would she?"

Alex blushes and hangs her head shamefully as she looks at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, I…maybe." She murmurs before she looks back up. "I kissed her Liv. I kissed her and you know, I don't regret any of it. I kissed her and she kissed me back like she wanted to kiss me."

"Alex, you…you can't do that." Olivia sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. "She's your sister's girl Al. Hell, she's going to be your sister's wife! Damn Alex…"

"Look, I know it's messed up, alright? It's not like I feel this way on purpose but JJ's not treating her right Liv! What am I supposed to feel like?"

"I dunno, I guess I can't say 'cause I've never been in this situation before, but it's just…hell, I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't need you to tell me anything. I'll handle it on my own." Alex replies firmly as she looks over towards the bar. "I've been doing that long enough anyway."

Olivia holds up her hands in surrender and shrugs her shoulders one last time. "Alright, I'll leave you alone about it. Just be careful alright? Don't want you getting hurt anymore. You showed me your abs and for such a little thing, Jen seems to pack quite the punch.

**Later That Night **

"Jayje, do you ever think about having kids?" Casey asks randomly into the darkness of the chilly bedroom as she snuggles further under the duvet and into her lover.

JJ is silent for a moment before she hums in response. "You mean like…kid kids? Like…babies? I don't get the question. Are you referring to us having children together as a family or are you specifically asking if I have ever thought about the physicality of giving birth?"

Casey rolls her eyes and snorts quietly. "You are such a profiler." She murmurs with a small shake of her head. "I mean us having kids together as a family."

"I might've a few times. It does get pretty interesting wondering what little Casey's running around would be like. I think they'd be adorable. We could have our own little band of prosecutors."

"Heh, that does seem nice. But what if some of them turn out to be like you?"

JJ is silent for another moment before she sighs into the darkness. "I wouldn't want them to be like me." she mutters quietly.

Casey props her self up on her elbow and stares down at her fiancée's silhouette. "Why not?"

"Why would anyone want that? Always gone, always stressed out, never have time for anything, never have time to have time for anything; it's all endless. I wouldn't want my kids to be like that."

"But you still have a good personality and a good heart. Just because you have flaws doesn't mean you're a terrible person. We both have our share of flaws but we learn to work through that. It's part of being in a relationship."

JJ sighs again and shuffles further under the blanket. "Yeah, well. I guess you're right. What made you ask about children?"

Casey shrugs her shoulders and sighs contently. "Oh, I don't know really. I guess it's just…we're getting married now and it may not seem like it but we've come a long way in our relationship. I guess I've just wondered if you've thought about that kind of future with me."

"Heh, remember when I was that pain in the ass agent who kept prodding your case?"

"Yes, and right after I told you, you were the most repulsive human being to ever walk this earth, I kissed you."

"Guess you didn't find me all that repulsive then huh?"

"No…I guess I didn't…"

**Thoughts? Leave them? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Rather short update but hey, at least it's an update right? It'll be the only one though since I've barely had time to even post this one. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"Casey, you can't keep avoiding me. You know that we need to talk about this." Alex states firmly as she catches the redhead on her way out of the guest house.

Casey ducks her head and immediately tries to move past the taller woman but internally swears when she can tell that Alex is just going to follow her anyway. She walks for a little while before she feels her self being quickly pulled into the stables. "Let go of me!"

Alex lets go and holds her hands up in surrender. "Didn't know how else to get you to talk to me. Look, you can't keep avoiding me like this alright? We've gotta talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Casey murmurs as she wraps her arms around her self and looks away. "I think things would be just fine if we forgot about anything that happened."

"But I don't want to forget." Alex replies quietly, not surprised when the attorney finally looks at her with shock in her eyes. "Listen Casey, I know this might not be the last thing you want to hear, but I don't regret what happened. I don't regret what happened and you can't say that it's your fault because I'm the one that kissed back. I wanted to kiss you. Ever since you got here there hasn't really been a moment that I haven't thought about what it would possibly feel like to have your lips on mine. I know it probably doesn't make any sense to you, but I guess I'm just really bad at explaining things like this. No woman has caught my attention like you have. You're beautiful, you're smart, you have an amazing sense of humor, and that's just to start with. You're just all out incredible. So no, I can't say that I regret what happened between us, because I wanted it to. I wanted it to happen because of the way that I feel about you."

Casey finds her self blushing as she stares at the ground intensely. "Alex, I—I really don't know what to say. It's…it's wrong that I kissed you. I—I'm in love with someone and that someone is your sister and I just…it's wrong that we kissed. No matter…no matter how good it felt, it was wrong and we aren't supposed to."

"I know it's wrong Casey, believe me, the last thing that I would do is intentionally hurt my sister but, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't feel anything for you. I just want you to understand that I guess."

"It's still wrong Alex…"

"I know…I know, okay? But, look at it this way…" Alex sighs as she tips Casey's head towards her. "How did it feel when we kissed? How did you feel when I touched you?"

Casey can't hide the shudder the runs through her body when she feels those same hands on her hips again. It's not a feeling that she's felt with JJ in quite some time now even though they had made love only the night before and that fact alone worries her deep down. "Al-Alex…it felt good but…we can't do it again. I can't do this to Jennifer. Not when I…I love her."

Alex tilts her head to the side and looks away before she steps back and folds her arms. "You sound more and more robotic every time you say that Casey. You make excuses for her day in and day out and not only that but you always sound like you're forcing yourself to tell people that you love her all the time."

"But I do! I'm going to marry her." Casey replies flatly. "I'm sorry that you feel something like that for me but I just can't do this to her alright? I can't leave her."

"I'm not asking you to leave her, I'm just stating that you need to look at what you're doing and ask your self if it's something that you really want. Do you realize how unhappy you look and sound? You sound like you're forcing yourself to do this Casey and I…I just think you deserve better."

Casey folds her arms tightly and bites the inside of her cheek. "You sure are being real supportive of your sister right now…"

Alex shrugs and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I love her, don't get me wrong. But she doesn't know how to treat a woman."

"And you're saying that you do? Because I would love to meet your girlfriend." As soon as the words leave her lips Casey winces and shakes her head immediately. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean it like that…"

"You know, with the fact that I don't have a girlfriend, everyone automatically assumes that it's because I can't get one." The blonde replies dryly. "In reality, women throw themselves at me all the time, but I'm not ever interested in any of them."

"Then why are you interested in me of all people? Look, I don't know what you want from me…but I can't have an affair with you."

"And I am respectable enough not to ask such a thing of you…so you're going to marry her?"

"I—I have to…she loves me and I-I…I have to."

Alex shrugs her shoulders once again but this time it's more in defeat than anything else. "Then congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Casey opens her mouth to say more but she simply settles on casting a small smile. "Thanks…"

Alex bites the inside of her cheek and awkwardly clears her throat. "I should…probably head out. I got a lot of things I need to do."

"Right…I see. Well, I'll see you around though right?"

"Yeah, I'll…I'll see you…" Alex replies before murmuring to her self. "But not in the way I want to…"

**Later **

"Are you seriously working while we're here? Seriously?" Casey questions blandly as she sees her fiancée on her laptop, before she folds her arms and sighs. "You know what, I'm not even going to fight with you about this right now. You told me that you weren't going to work at all while we are on this vacation and you've made believe that you were going to keep that promise but obviously you can't. Honestly, what is always so damn important about your job that you have to always be working? ALWAYS? Because that's all that you're doing. You're always working Jennifer. Whenever you're at work, you're working and then you come home just so you can do one of two things; sleep or just work some more. How are we supposed to have a family if you aren't even there because you're so busy with work? Very dangerous work, mind you. Not only am I constantly worried about what time you're going to come home to me but I'm constantly worried about whether or not you're even going to be coming home at all. But what are we ever going to do if we start a family? Am I supposed to just raise children by myself and you just show up whenever you please? Why do you do this? Why are you always so focused on the wrong things?"

JJ sits completely still with her eyes unblinking. Her lips are pursed into the thinnest of lines and her facial expression is blank, void of any anger or any other kind of emotion that may possibly be present. "Casey, stop." She says flatly yet firmly. "Just stop talking. Right now."

Casey raises her eyebrows and her mouth falls agape. "What? Are you fucking serious right now? I can't even have a civil conversation with you."

The agent narrows her eyes into thin slits and unfolds her self from the bed, moving across the room until she is dead close in the redhead's face. "I was looking up designers for your fucking wedding dress because I wanted you to have it custom made." She hisses darkly. "Maybe you should think to ask me what I'm fucking doing before you just down my damn throat for something."

Casey closes her eyes as she feels her lover move away from her and storm into another room with the door slamming behind her. She waits a total of five seconds before she spins on her heel and decides that it's probably in her best interest to follow. "JJ look, I'm sorry alright? I just assumed you were working because you're always working…"

"And did I not promise that I would try harder for you?" JJ replies, pausing when she realizes that she was beginning to raise her voice; something she never really takes to doing all that often. "I'm trying alright? Can you at least give me that much credit? We're getting married Casey, you know I'm going to try for you….maybe it's time for us to go home. We've fought more here than we ever have at any point back at home."

"But…I like it here Jayje…it's really peaceful and neither of us have to work and Alex-"

"Alex? What does my sister have to do with anything?"

Casey blushes and shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno, she's just become a good friend, that's all. She's real easy to talk to about stuff and she's just cool to be around I guess…This vacation is supposed to be ours away from work and everything else that we go through in the normal life."

JJ sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "You're right. But I'm just really tired of fighting like this. I don't like fighting you, I really don't." she concludes, placing a hand on her lover's cheek. "Hey, look at me. You know I love you right?"

Nodding her head, Casey flickers her eyes back down to the ground. "I know." she mumbles quietly. She tries to return the kiss that's placed on her lips as much as she can before she forces her self to relax into it. What's going on with her lately? And why does she feel like this all of a sudden?

**Geez, this is complicated? What do you guys think Casey should really do? Leave your thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Long chapter for you, since it took me so long…enjoy! **

"Is she really flirting with all of them?" Casey asks inquisitively from their table across the bar.

Olivia chuckles and shrugs her shoulders as she turns her head to glance at her best friend. "Looks like it, don't it? Guess something told her to embrace it tonight."

"Well, I don't know what that something was, but I hope that it doesn't get her into trouble." Serena adds in, being the obvious voice of reason of the group.

JJ rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue in disapproval. "She'll be alright Rena. Look at her; she looks like she's having a pretty good time right now."

Casey sits rigidly and purses her lips into a tight thin line as she watches Alex continuously flirt with a group of ditzy looking women. She knows that it's not really her business on who the blonde flirts with and when, but she can't really deny at the moment that there is a nagging in the pit of her stomach that she shamefully recognizes as jealous.

Now why is she jealous? Well now, that's a question that she can't exactly answer at the moment, and even more so if she did have the answer, she's not sure if she would even come close to understanding it.

"Babe, are you alright? You seem really tense." JJ asks concernedly as she gives Casey's shoulder a small squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts I guess." Casey responds quietly with a small sigh. However she tenses up again when she sees one of the women rubbing her hand up and down Alex's arm. She begins tensing gradually as she watches Alex advance on a thin dark haired woman and bring their bodies flush together. She can only faintly hear JJ and Olivia cheer in unison when Alex kisses the woman because of the loud thumping in her ears. Her heart beat is loud enough to drown out the entire bar and she just barely notices Serena trying to get her attention.

"Casey, are you alright?" Serena asks worriedly, having notices the redhead's quietness in the past twenty minutes. She has a small inkling on why Casey has fallen so silent but she'll be damned if she mentions it out loud at the table right now.

Casey jerks out of her stupor and nods her head vigorously, trying to will away the stinging tears in her eyes and the sudden constriction of her throat. "I'm fine I—I just…I need to use the restroom." She stutters, quickly standing from her chair and practically sprinting off towards the restroom.

Serena places her hand JJ's shoulder, beckoning for the blonde to sit back down as she stands up from her own seat and then proceeds to follow the seemingly emotional redhead to the restroom. She steps through the door and folds her arms when she sees Casey gripping the sink counter tightly, trying to calm her ragged breathing. "Yeah, you sure do seem a whole lot of 'fine' right now."

"Serena please, I just…I just need a moment." Casey mumbles quietly, still not looking up from where she's kept her head down.

"You're jealous." Serena states, knowing full well what jealous looks like when it's being worn on one's sleeve. "You're jealous, am I right?"

"I—I'm not jealous about anything, I just…"

"Casey…"

"Fine! I'm jealous, but I don't know why, alright? I'm engaged and Alex and I aren't-weren't even together to begin with so why am I jealous? If I knew, I would explain it to you, honest I would, but I can't. But what am I supposed to say or do? I can't break off my engagement or something drastic like that, but I can't keep feeling things like this for Alex when I know they're wrong, and I know I'm not supposed to. What do I do, Serena?"

The older blonde folds her arms and shrugs her shoulders after a long moment. "I've never been in a situation like this before, so in all honesty, any answer I give you might not be as helpful as you want it to. Has Alex said anything to you about what happened?"

"Yeah," Casey murmurs quietly as she nods her head. "She told me that she doesn't regret that we kissed because she really wanted to kiss me. She said that she doesn't want to hurt JJ but she's not going to be ashamed of the way that she feels about me. I don't know. If she feels something for me like that, why is she out there tonguing some random girl?"

"She's trying to make you jealous sweetheart." Serena points out with a small hint of amusement in her voice. "It might seem like a childish way to go at things, but that's the only reason I see fit for her to be out there like that right now. Alex isn't ever really as assertive as she's been acting tonight and I should've known that there was something deeper going on with her. Now things make so much more sense. My question to you is what're you going to do about it?"

"I don't know…maybe it's best if I go home so I can sort out my head…"

**Later **

"Jay, can I talk to you?" Casey asks quietly as she is about to crawl into bed with her lover. "It won't take long, I hope. I just feel like we really need to talk about this."

JJ props her self up on her elbow and peels back the covers for Casey to join her. "Go for it." she replies expectantly.

Casey takes a deep breath and bites her bottom lip as she contemplates what it is that she wants to say. "What's going on with you lately? Why do you get so mad so easily all the time."

"I don't get mad Casey. There's a difference between me being frustrated and me being mad, and I've just been a little stressed lately, that's all."

"Jennifer, on any other day I would believe you, but what you've been getting isn't frustrated. You've been getting angry. Like…very angry. One time you got so mad that I swore I thought that you were going to hit me."

JJ's eyes widen and she opens and closes her mouth several times before she is able to figure out what it is that she wants to say. "Casey, I would never lay a hand on you, you know that. Please tell me you know that."

Casey nods as she shuffles under the blankets. "I know that under normal circumstances, but when you get extremely angry like you've been getting, I just don't know. You…you scare me when you're like that Jay. It's almost like I don't even know you anymore. Why do you get so angry lately?"

"I told you, it's just stress. I've kept all of my stress bottled up and I guess some of it's been spilling over. I haven't been meaning to take it out on you…"

"I know you don't mean to but…I just wish you would've told me what's going on. We're going to be married. You've gotta start getting comfortable with opening up more."

"I know, and I promise I will." JJ replies as she leans in and gives her fiancée a kiss on the cheek. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep." Casey replies quietly as she feels an arm wrap snuggly around her waist. She sighs to her self as she sinks into the embrace but strangely to her, the embrace feels foreign. It's no longer familiar and it feels like she's sleeping with a stranger. A stranger that she has only just met a few hours prior, not the woman she's been sleeping with for over a year now.

* * *

_"You're beautiful, you know that?" the blonde whispers affectionately into the redhead's ear. "There's no one on this earth more beautiful than you are." _

_ Casey feels her self blushing, not only from the compliment, but also from the heated breath that is tickling her ear. "I-I'm really not…" she murmurs shamefully in response, shivering when she feels warm hands begin to travel up her arms, to her shoulders before snaking through her hair. _

_ "But you are." The voice replies as those same hands move her hair to one side of her shoulder, exposing an entire expanse of her neck. "There's not a single thing about you that isn't perfect." It continues on, before lips begin to ghost across her skin. "You're perfect." _

_ "I'm far from perfect." Casey states as she feels those hands travel to her hips this time. _

_ "How often does she tell you you're beautiful? I bet it's not enough." _

_ "She…she doesn't…I—I mean, she does sometimes, but aren't I just supposed to know that she thinks that?" _

_ "She still should tell you. Does she let you know how perfect you are? Does she show you have perfect you are? Does she worship you like you're supposed to be worshipped? Like a goddess high up on a pedestal?" _

_ "I-I'm not all of that…if I was she would tell me." _

_ "That's the thing…she doesn't tell you. She doesn't tell you because she doesn't love you. I could love you Casey. I could love you like you're supposed to be loved." _

_ Casey spins around and finds her self face to face with Alex's stormy blue eyes. She finds the blonde's gaze isn't harsh or patronizing but it's compassionate, pleading and borderline sympathetic. "I can't leave her…" _

_ "Why not?" Alex replies as she steps closer. "Leave her behind Casey. You're much too good for her. You know that she doesn't deserve you. You know that you can do much better." _

_ "She's your sister, I can't…I can't hurt her….I love her and I'm…I'm supposed to be with her." _

_ "You aren't supposed to do anything. It's your own free will. Is she forcing you to stay with her?" _

_ "No but…" _

_ "Then what's the problem?" _

_ "I'm scared…" _

_ "What're you scared of?" _

_ "Starting over…starting from the beginning. I don't know how to stand without her." _

_ "Then lean on me." Alex states, placing her hands on Casey's hips once again, pulling the redhead closer. "Lean on me and I promise I won't let you fall. I promise I'll always be there to catch you. I promise that I would never abandon you. I would never leave you alone to where you were wondering where I was. I would never make you cry. I would never yell at you and tell you that it was your fault when I was the one to blame. I would never treat you the way that she does." _

_ Casey opens her mouth to respond, but is promptly silenced when she feels lips pressed firmly against hers. She knows she should pull away but instead and presses her self forward and leans into the kiss. She snakes her arms around Alex's neck just like that first time and opens her mouth when a probing tongue begins requesting for entrance. _

_ She doesn't know where she is or how she got there but she suddenly feels her self being pushed back onto the softness of a mattress as Alex hovers over her. Their bodies are pressed flush against each other as Alex deepens the kiss and allows her hands to roam under Casey's shirt. _

_ "You're beautiful." Alex murmurs as she moves from Casey's lips to tracing soft, lingering kisses on her jaw line all the way down to her neck where she then licks a trail of hot desire all the way from the base of Casey's neck to her ear. _

_ Casey can't fight the moan that escapes her lips when she feels teeth gently beginning to nibble on her earlobe and hands beginning to work on the button of her jeans. It's a feeling that she hasn't felt physically or mentally in quite some time. It's love._

* * *

When Casey awakens from her dream the next morning, the sun isn't out. She isn't exactly sure what time it is, but she knows that it has got to be really early judging by that early morning chill in the air. She carefully crawls out of the sleeping blonde's arms and pulls on some clothes before she quietly makes her way out of the guest house.

It is still rather dark outside even though if she squints she can see the sun just barely about to begin it's sunrise in the distance. Hugging her self, she makes her way towards no where in particular, practically jumping out of her skin when someone grabs her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Again…" Alex's quiet voice breaks through the silence, slightly putting the redhead's racing heart at ease.

Casey huffs as she turns around and hugs her self tighter. "What do you want?" she questions, probably a little harsher than intended.

"Gee thanks, good morning to you too." Alex replies dryly before she clears her throat. "I was wondering what you're doing out here all alone…again. You seem to have a knack for running off all by your lonesome."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd walk around." Casey answers with a shrug, though she's sure it can't be seen due to the lack of lighting. "What are you doing awake so early? You aren't entertaining a female friend about this time of morning?"

Alex cocks an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. "Not hardly. If you call what happened between me and that girl back at the bar 'entertaining' then you are extremely confused." she answers with a hint of humor in her voice. "You obviously aren't busy at the moment; you up for taking a ride with me?"

Casey raises her eyebrows in question. "Isn't it a bit early for horse riding?" she answers as she feels a hand slip into her own and begin leading her through the dark.

"Who said anything about horse riding?" Alex replies smugly as she easily leads them through the dark. She comes upon a shed where she motions for Casey to wait outside as she approaches it and pushes one of the doors open.

Casey's eyes widen as she can clearly make out the object even in the dark. "You do not ride a motorcycle." She states in complete, utter disbelief.

"Believe what you want sweetheart. Just because I'm blonde doesn't make me the stereotypical, spoiled princess everyone thinks I can be." Alex replies as she fishes her keys out of her pocket and sits on the bike. "You coming?"

Swallowing thickly, Casey forces her legs to move forward until she is standing next to the blonde on the bike. "I've never ridden a motorcycle before." She says as she takes a seat on the bike as well.

"It's kinda like riding a horse." Alex answers with that same tint of smug humor in her voice. "Just hold on no matter what and you'll be fine."

Casey nods her head and slips her arms tightly around Alex's waist as she hears the motorcycle roar to life. The extremely loud sound startles her at first, but it's not something that she doesn't become immediately used to. Her grip on Alex's waist tightens involuntarily as they slowly begin to roll out of the confines of the shed.

"You promise not to do any weird motorcycle tricks while I'm on here right?" Casey questions uneasily as they pull out onto a dirt road.

"I promise not to show off my one handed wheelie or back flip handstand for today." Alex replies sarcastically as she revs the engine and increases their speed.

After a few minutes, Casey allows her self to relax on the back of the bike as she slightly loosens her hold on Alex's waist. She rests her chin on the back of the blonde's shoulder as she watches the trees and landscaping whisk by them in a flash. The wind in her hair like this is something she's never experienced, and if she closes her eyes, it almost gives her the feeling that she's flying.

"You doing okay back there, Princess?" Alex calls back after about fifteen minutes of silence from behind her.

"Yeah," Casey replies with a small nod of her head. "This is really amazing you know? To be moving this fast and watching everything go by like this. I'm not sure if I've ever experienced anything like this before."

"Not many people have." Alex murmurs quietly to her self. She turns onto a familiar dirt road that she's taken numerous times before to get into a rocky hillside. After a few minutes, she stops the motorcycle and sits still for a moment, noticing Casey hasn't moved yet. "You seem pretty comfortable back there."

Casey blushes and retracts her arms from around the blonde's waist as she climbs off of the bike. She makes her way over towards the edge of the cliff and peers out over the landscape, just barely able to see the sun peeking up over the horizon. "You're showing me the sunrise?"

Alex shrugs and shoves her hands in her jacket pockets as she leans against a bolder. "I think the sunrise is always a peaceful thing to watch. There's just something about watching all the colors meld together that's relaxing. You seemed pretty stressed out so I thought I'd show you the beauty of nature." She pauses before chuckling awkwardly. "Wow, that sounded pretty lame."

"Not the lamest I've heard but I must agree with you." Casey replies amusedly before she shivers involuntarily.

"Are you cold? I didn't actually consider the weather out here at this time of morning."

"Just a little, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Casey answers as she begins rubbing her arms to keep warm. A few moments later she feels a jacket being draped around her shoulders and she turns to give Alex a thankful smile. "Thanks…but aren't you cold?"

Alex shrugs at the question and looks out into the horizon. "I'm pretty much immune to the cold. I can withstand harsh winter temperatures but I practically wither in the summer."

Casey hums as she inhales the scent of Alex's perfume coming from the jacket. She breathes in deeply and blushes when she begins to comprehend the thoughts that are traveling through her mind. Her mind keeps traveling back to the events of her dream just a few ours prior and the thought makes her blush all over again. She swallows thickly because her throat has suddenly become dry and Alex has now wrapped her arms around her waist. When did that happen?

"You were shivering." Alex murmurs, taking note of the redhead that has now decided to come back to reality. "Where'd you go just now? You looked pretty deep in thought."

"I—I don't know…" Casey mutters shamefully. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking anymore. I wish there was someone else who could tell me what I'm supposed to think or how I'm supposed to feel because right now things are just so confusing. You confuse me Alex."

"Me?" Alex exclaims as she steps around in front of Casey. "I confuse you? How do I confuse you?"

"Because you make me feel like I shouldn't! You make me feel like that shy school girl who has a crush on the most popular girl in the school. You actually make me feel wanted and appreciated and the way you look at me…just the way you look at me I can see in your eyes that you want me; and not just for sex, but you want me for who I am. I see the desire and the affection in your eyes and it's something that I don't see in hers. Sometimes…sometimes she doesn't even look at me. When she doesn't look at me those times I feel…I feel disgusting. She doesn't realize it, but I feel disgusting. I feel like she's too disgusted with me and that's why she doesn't look at me. When we're having Sex, it's…I don't see the love in her eyes like I used to. When I look into her eyes all I see is lust and I feel as if she's going to ask me to get up and leave when we're done. She doesn't make me feel like she wants me, but I…I still feel like I love her. I still feel like if she left me, that I would be nothing. There is a part of my heart that I've given her and she's been keeping it hostage because there's no possible way that I can get it back. She's locked a part of me inside of her and I don't know how to free myself. I don't know if I want to free myself. She has this hold on me to where I am drawn to her and she knows that I can't leave. If I leave, I feel like a part of myself would be missing. I wouldn't be whole anymore with out her. She…she completes me."

"She's broken you." Alex states quietly with a small shake of her head. "You wouldn't feel whole anymore because she's broken you down and is holding you together by her standards. You are being held together with her brand of glue, her time and her efforts. She's holding you together because she has that type of control over you. If she gave up in holding you together, you would fall apart, because you've allowed her to break you like this. You're…you're like her broken puppet Casey. She's broken you, but she's fixed you and now she's controlling you. Don't be a puppet any longer. You have to be strong enough to hold yourself together."

Casey sniffles a little as she brings her fingers up to wipe her tears away. "I don't know if I can…" she whimpers before sobbing. "I can't hold myself together because I need her to. I can't run away on my own because she's always there and she'll always be there. It's like she owns me."

"No one owns you Casey…you're your own person. You're an amazing person who has been taken advantage of for far too long."

"I'm scared to do this by myself."

"Then let me help. I promise I'll be there with you the entire way."

Casey hesitates for a moment before she moves forward and wraps her arms around Alex's waist, burying her face into the blonde's shoulder. "Please just hold me."

Alex tightens her embrace around Casey and places a small kiss to her forehead. "I'll always be here when you need me. As a friend or as anything else; I'll always be here."

**Later That Day **

Alex is fueled by her anger. She doesn't get angry quite that often, but when she does, it's like an explosive chain reaction that can only be tamed with time and patience; time and patience in which she does not have.

After returning Casey that morning, she's realized just how much resentment she has been building up lately and her talk with the attorney that morning had only opened the flood gates for her.

Angrily stalking across the fields, she spots her sister hanging around over by the stables. Alex quickens her pace considerably, in order to give the younger blonde little to no time to react to her sudden appearance. As she reaches JJ, she reaches out and grabs the shorter woman by the shoulder, quickly spinning her around and into her well prepared and angry fist.

The punch is thrown hard and fast, and Alex immediately recognizes the feeling of bone breaking against her hand. The punch in it self is enough to knock a completely stunned JJ to the ground as blood begins gushing from her fractured nose.

"Christ, Alex, what the fu-"

Giving her sister no time to speak or react, Alex reaches down and grabs JJ by the collar of her shirt before she picks her up and sharply slams her against the side of the stable shed, succeeding in cutting off her airways. "I ought to kill you for what you've done." she growls venomously before she throws another punch, this one much harder than the first.

"A-Alex, whatever I did, I'm s-sorry but please, I-argh," JJ finds her self cut off as a third punch connects with her face, this one slightly dazing her and blurring her vision. She feels her body being flung harshly to the ground before a hard kick connects with her ribs. The kick immediately knocks the breath out of her and she soon collapses onto the grass. She gathers her self for a moment and attempts to stand but once again finds her self dragged to her feet only to be thrown head first into the shed, hit with a hard left hook, a right uppercut, and then once again flung back to the ground in an otherwise bloodied mess.

"Now how does it feel to be thrown around like crap." Alex growls darkly and harshly kicks her sister in the ribs once more before she walks away.

JJ groans lowly as she tries to force her battered body to move. She ends up making it onto all fours as she heaves for air. Her attempts to stand are futile after the first few tries but on the fifth try she is able to barely bring her self to her feet. She realizes calling out would be futile because of the lack of ability for her to project her voice so she settles on limping up to the main house. When she gets there she collapses onto the steps and wonder what the hell she did to deserve any of that.

**Oh my…well…hm…leave your thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lol, miss this guys? Enjoy! **

"Sweetheart, what happened to you!?" Sandy cries as George lies their wounded daughter down onto one of the sofas. The look of mortification that has crossed the woman's face is enough to make one believe that she has seen a ghost. "Oh my gosh dear, look at you! What happened?!"

JJ groans as she shifts a little and a sharp pain is sent springing up her midsection. "Alex beat the crap out of me, that's what happened." She states bitterly before she moans once again.

George and Sandy exchange a look before George nods his head, recognizing the look from his wife that says they are going to have a discussion about this later. He leaves the two women in the family room before he makes his way up the stairs to stay out of their way.

Sandy sighs heavily and shakes her head before she disappears into the kitchen and then quickly returns carrying a first aid kit. She sets the kit down and sits down on the coffee table before she begins to carefully examine and tend to her daughter's wounds. "Honey, what happened…" she says quietly and sympathetically once again.

"I already told you what happened. Alex did this." Jennifer answers spitefully as she forces her self to stare at the ceiling.

"Why would she do this to you?"

"Hell if I know! I was just minding my own business when she came up and decided she was going to punch me in the face then after that she just started beating me. She didn't even say anything! She just came up to me and attacked me for no reason whatsoever."

"You poor thing." Sandy says as she clicks her tongue and sighs once more. "Your father is going to have a have a very serious talk with her. I just can't understand what's going on with your sister. I have always known that she has a temper, she's a Cabot, but not once did I ever think that she would be violent over any cause. Sadly, I fear that trait is some of her father in her."

JJ frowns a little and glances up at her mother. "What happened to her dad? I don't think that I've ever heard that story."

Sandra pauses her movements before she realizes that it's going to have to be told at some point. She goes to look for more cleansing swabs before she continues on. "It's not something that I am that keen on talking about, but as my daughter, you do have a right to know. Before you were born, and before I met your father, I was married to a man named Peter. I was pregnant with Alexandra when I married him even though I morally knew that I shouldn't have, but I was having his baby, its what made sense right? Anyway, Peter did have quite a temper but I thought nothing of it. As our marriage progressed, he began drinking excessively which only seemed to make his temper worsen. He…he would hit me on several occasions and more often than not I found myself afraid of him. But I was too afraid too leave him and I lied to myself and told myself that things would get better. They had to, for my baby. When Alex was around six months old, Peter came home drunk and yelling about how he lost his job and how it was all my fault that he did. That it was because of me and our child that he lost his job. He was so angry that night it was terrifying. He forced us out of our home and into the car with him. I barely had time to strap Alexandra into her car seat before he shoved me into the front seat and sped off. For fifteen minutes he drove like a madman, screaming and yelling about how I was all to blame for his faults. He was swerving something terrible and I begged him, I pleaded for him to stop to let us out of the car, but he wouldn't listen. The look in his eyes was wild as he turned to me and told me what he was doing. He said that he was done with everything and he was going to take us with him to hell for being the ones keeping him down. As he drove, he pressed down on the gas and began to drift over into oncoming traffic. I remember everything slowed down to a snails pace and my heart was pounding in my ears as I saw the oncoming head on collision. The crash was horrendous and it should have killed everyone, but the only one who suffered a fatality was Peter. When I opened my eyes after the crash, I was him lying against the steering wheel with his wild eyes staring into nothing but the hell that he had entered. The hell that he had wanted to take us to. My arm was broken, but I didn't care because all I was worried about was if my baby survived or not. If a grown man couldn't survive a crash, how could a six month old infant? But some how through miracle, she did. Her car seat was tipped over and she was screaming her lungs out, but when the paramedics checked us out, they told me the most that she had were tiny scrapes to her arms and minimal bruises. The accident had scared her more than anything else and I couldn't have been more thankful. She was far too young to even remember the accident and that is something I am also thankful for because I know that means she doesn't remember the horrible monster I was married to. But sometimes I just…I look at her…and I see his face. Sometimes, I'm scared to think that she could have inherited too much of him because when she's angry she…she looks too much like him. I love her so much, and she has gotten too far in life to let her temper get the best of her like this. I don't want her to become like her father. I couldn't handle that."

JJ remains silent as her mother goes back to leaning the blood off of her wounds. She winces and shifts uncomfortably when she takes a deep breath and there is a pain in her midsection once again. She hisses and swears when her mother applies peroxide to her wounds, inducing a harsh stinging. "Shit Mom! What is that!"

"Language." Sandy scolds lightly before she holds the younger blonde down on the couch. "Now hold still. You always were such a child whenever I would have to do this. Always come inside with a skinned knee or a scraped elbow and you wouldn't shed a tear, but I break out the peroxide and you cry like a baby."

Casey enters the living room in utter confusion when she sees Sandra sitting on the coffee table hovering over what looks to be a wildly squirming JJ who is situated on the couch.

"Jennifer, stop moving!": Sandy says harshly and tersely.

"But Mooooom, it huuuurts." JJ whines as she forces her body to keep still on the couch.

"What's going on?" Casey asks before she sees her fiancée and a look of horror crosses her face. "Oh my god, what happened?!"

"My sister is an asshole…that's what happened." JJ grumbles as her mother finally finishes the dreaded peroxide torture.

"Language." Sandra says tersely once more before she goes about placing bandages over JJ's freshly cleansed wounds.

Casey's eyes widen in alarm and she feels her heart drop down to her shoes. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"Alex came out of no where and attacked me for no reason."

"Sh-she didn't…" Casey says out loud to her self than to anyone else.

"Yeah, she did. But it doesn't matter, I'll be alright." JJ responds with a smile before she flinches when she is suddenly swabbed with more peroxide. "OW!"

Sandy clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Big bad FBI agent afraid of a little antibacterial…" she murmurs humorously.

Casey however is still rendered completely speechless and she can't help but feel like all of this is all her fault. "Baby, I am so, so sorry. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No sweetie, but thanks though. I can always count on you to be there for me right?"

"Y-yeah…always…"

* * *

**Later That Day**

"You're a good girl aren't you?" Alex says to Allegra as she rests her forehead against her horse as she continues to run the brush over her mane. "You have it easy as a horse you know? You don't have to go through all the stupid emotions that we go through and how we go through them all the time. Then when you do something, you probably don't have any guilty conscience about it or anything. Plus you can just gallop through the fields without a care in the world. It sounds like paradise."

"You got a minute?"

Alex is partly startled by her father's calm voice but she doesn't let it show on her face that he caught her off guard. "Do I have a choice…" she asks sarcastically as she turns towards her dad who is now entering the stable.

George wears a soft facial expression as he enters the stables where he found his daughter tending to her horse. "Alex, I think we need to have a talk." He begins softly, now wearing a gentle expression of confusion. "What's going on with you? What's this thing about you beating up your sister?"

"She deserved it." Alex replies lowly as she clenches her fists. "Maybe I did let me anger get the best of me and maybe I shouldn't have done what I did, but she deserved it. She deserved more than I gave her but I was feeling pretty generous at the moment."

"Alexandra you can't…you can't do that. She's your sister, you can't just take your anger with her up by fighting and violence. It isn't right." George replies with a disapproving shake of his head."

Alex rolls her eyes and turns her harsh gaze away from her father. "You don't understand Dad…"

"Help me understand Alex. Your mother and I would really like an explanation on why you did what you did. Please help me understand."

"I just…I got so angry at her because of the way she's treating Casey. It's not fair that Jen has a really great woman in her life and she treats her like the way she does. Casey talks to me, Dad. She told me that she feels like she's in a loveless relationship and that she feels like Jennifer doesn't look at her with love anymore. She says that when Jen looks at her, IF she looks at her, she feels like it's only with lust, not the love she deserves. When Jennifer won't look at her, she feels disgusting and she feels like she's doing something wrong. I love my sister to death, I swear I do, but she has no idea how to treat a good woman and she has no idea how much she's ruining Casey. It just isn't fair that she has such a good woman in her life, who has loved her, who has put up with all of her crap, who has stayed up at night waiting for her to get home from work, who has gone through neglect, forgotten dates, who has stood by her through everything, and she still doesn't give anything back. She doesn't understand what she has and it pisses me off. She just…she just doesn't care Dad!"

George nods his head soberly as he can feel Alex's temper begin to radiate off in waves. "I can understand how that would be upsetting, but don't you think this is between the two of them? Why are you letting it get to you like this?"

"It's getting to me like this because I'm in love with her Dad!" Alex shouts, succeeding in startling several of the horses out of their stupors. "I'm in love with Casey…and I just…I hate seeing her hurting like this. It hurts me to see her hurting and she's just taking it and letting it happen. It's just not fair. She knows I have feelings for her but she doesn't…she doesn't know I'm in love with her. How can I tell her that when she's going to be marrying my sister? I just…I couldn't deal with it anymore. I've seen Casey cry far too many times because of her and that's just in the amount of time that they've been here. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

* * *

JJ frowns deeply as she lingers just outside of the stable where she can hear Alex and their father having a conversation. A plethora of emotion swells within her and she finds her self having to clench her fists just to give her self something else to focus on.

Finally, she has heard enough and she just can't listen anymore. She turns away from the stable and quickly storms off towards the guest house making sure that she is as calm as possible before she enters. "Casey? Babe, are you in here?"

"I'm in the bedroom." Casey calls back from where sounds like the bedroom.

JJ quickly enters the bedroom and takes the redhead by surprise by pulling her into a kiss. "Let's get married." she says quickly when they break away from the kiss.

Casey's confusion flashes across her faces as her mouth falls open but she has no idea of what she wants to say. "W-what? What do you mean? I mean, we are getting married…right?"

"No, I mean, let's get married here. Sooner." JJ responds enthusiastically. "Let's get married right here. We can call up all of our friends, it doesn't have to be any big wedding or anything, it can just be cozy, intimate and just friends and family. What do you say?"

"I-I don't know Jennifer, it's all so sudden and I just…"

"C'mon, it'll be great. You can invite Kim and Abbie and all of your family and whoever else you want to invite. It's your wedding too. I just…I want to marry you. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be with you. I want to spend my life with you. I want us to start really thinking about our future. Don't you want that?"

"I do but…"

"But what? Let's get married Casey."

Casey's thoughts are scrambled all over place and with out thinking, she finds her self shakily nodding her head. "O-okay. We can…we'll get married." she manages to get out before a nervous yet convincing smile comes across her face. When she feels lip pressed against her own once again and hands begin to roam, she allows her mind to wander elsewhere, contemplating the consequences of the decision she has just made.

**Leave your thoughts? **


End file.
